La Créature des Ténèbres
by loclo4
Summary: UA médiéval. Il y a 300 ans, la créature des ténèbres fut enfermées par les sept. Mais il était évident qu'elle allait revenir. Alors un des sept traversa le temps pour rejoindre les descendants de ses amis et ainsi sauver le royaume. *Prochain chapitre : Mai 2019*
1. Chapter 1

Hey ! Ma première fic' sur Kuroko no Basket et l'idée a germé il y a longtemps mais est passée par plusieurs phases.

Pour ne pas vous perdre dès le début, je vous mets les ancêtres de nos persos préférés juste après leurs noms.

Akashi Seijuro (M) / Akashi Sen (F)

Aomine Daiki (M) / Aomine Daichi (F)

Kagami Taiga (M) / Kagami Taki (M)

Kise Ryota (M) / Kise Reizo (M)

Midorima Shintaro (M) / Midorima Shun'en (M)

Murasakibara Atsushi (M) / Murasakibara Anzai (M)

* * *

Il fut un temps où le monde était en harmonie mais pour des raisons obscures une entité des ténèbres était apparu pour gouverner sur les Hommes. Mais sept grands personnages réussirent à isoler la menace et à l'enfermer pour un certain temps.

"Je reviendrai un jour ou l'autre et je détruirai tout sur mon passage en commençant par vos descendants" avait menacé la voix des ténèbres.

Les sept grands décidèrent alors de bâtir un royaume pour que les futurs générations puissent se défendre contre la menace. Sept bagues furent créées pour que lors de leur mort, les sept déversent leurs puissances et que leurs héritiers les obtiennent en plus des leurs.

Les grands gouvernèrent ensemble pour qu'aucun d'eux ne soit perverti par le pouvoir.

La famille Kagami détenait une bague rouge vive qui renfermerait le pouvoir de la force brute. A leur tête se tenait fièrement Taki. Le plus grand guerrier de son époque. Après avoir repoussé la créature des ténèbres, il était revenu la tête haute bien qu'éclaboussée de sang et étant recouvert de blessures. Son épée à la garde rouge reflétait le soleil qui se couchait. Taki était un homme assez grand, son crâne nu et ses bras étaient recouverts de tatouages divers. Il ne portait qu'une fourrure d'ours noir en guise d'armure tenu par plusieurs entrelacs de cuir.

La famille Murasakibara détenait une bague d'un violet sombre qui acquerrait le pouvoir de la guérison. Anzai était un guerrier qui avait une capacité exceptionnel de guérir extrêmement vite. Souvent il utilisait ce pouvoir en tant que soutien et guérissait les autres mais il avait décidé de se battre tout en soignant ses camarades contre l'entité des ténèbres. Anzai est un grand homme qui dépasse les deux mètres. Il a de long cheveux blancs et est extrêmement arrogant. Il portait également aucune armure mais était habillé avec style. Il était revenu avec aucune blessure mais il était, comme Taki, recouvert de sang.

La famille Kise avait une bague dorée qui détiendrait le pouvoir de la bonté, du charisme et de la volonté. Le grand Reizo, qui n'était autrefois qu'un paysan, avait su combattre la créature. Il avait insufflé assez de courage dans le cœur des Hommes que le monde avait pu battre l'ennemi. Étant d'une grande bonté et très charismatique, les gens lui faisaient rapidement confiance et lui étaient redevable. Cela promettait une allégeance sans fin. Reizo est également un très bon chevalier, même le meilleur qui puisse exister.

La famille Midorima possédait une bague d'un vert émeraude qui renfermerait le pouvoir de la vision et de la précision. Shun'en était un grand archer. Il pouvait voir de loin de jour comme de nuit et il touchait sa cible avec une précision millimétré. Shun'en était revenu de la guerre avec une balafre sur son œil gauche ce qui ajoutait à son charme.

La famille Aomine détenait une bague lapis-lazuli qui acquerrait le pouvoir de l'agilité et de la discrétion. Daichi était la plus grande des assassins. Elle était fière et avait un très fort caractère. Elle est parti affronter le danger avec de simples habits et était revenu avec une seule blessure. C'était une femme charismatique mais qui avait une poigne de fer.

La famille Akashi avait une bague orange feu qui posséderait le pouvoir des quatre éléments. Sen était une sorcière aguerri. Elle parti combattre avec une robe rouge qui s'était transformée en un torrent de flammes, qui avait impressionné quiconque l'avait vu. Sa chevelure rouge n'avait reçu aucun dommage de sa magie et Sen était revenue avec un immense sourire qui barrait son visage ensanglanté.

La famille Kuroko détenait une bague d'un bleu pâle qui aurait le pouvoir de la transparence et de l'invocation des morts, dont le sang aurait coulé sur la pierre sertie. Tetsuya avait fait preuve de courage et avait invoqué de nombreux animaux pour battre la créature des ténèbres. Il est une petite personne avec une peau d'une pâleur à faire peur. Mais il était quasi-invisible au reste du monde.

Cependant Tetsuya se souvint de la menace et décida de tenter le tout pour le tout. Trois ans venaient de passer depuis la fin de la guerre et de la mise en place du royaume. Le jeune homme de vingt-deux ans attendait ses amis dans la grande salle des trônes. Malgré qu'il soit le plus jeune, il était respecté par ses aînés et un lien très forts les unissaient tous.

Le plus vieux d'entre eux était Taki qui désormais entamait sa quarante-cinquième année. Reizo le talonnait avec ses quarante ans. Ses deux-là étaient assez proches compte tenu du fait qu'ils avaient vécu pleinement avant la guerre et étaient donc plus sages et avaient des conversations que les autres n'avaient pas envie de tenir.

Tetsuya s'entendait plus avec Shun'un qui n'avait seulement que cinq ans d'écart avec lui. Le jeune archer était un érudit et aimait apprendre des choses à Tetsuya car les autres avaient déjà ces connaissances.

Daichi et Sen étaient les seules femmes du groupes mais elles ne se laissaient pas marcher sur les pieds par les plus vieux et ne s'attendrissaient pas devant les plus jeunes. Elles avaient respectivement trente-quatre ans et trente ans.

Anzai tant qu'à lui ,du haut de ses trente-six ans, taquinait souvent les deux femmes, parlait de choses sérieuses avec les deux plus vieux et apprenait également de Shun'un ou donnait des informations aux deux plus jeunes.

Tetsuya souriait, toujours dans ses pensées quand il fut bousculé par une main puissante. Il se retourna et vit Anzai, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Tetsuya fit le tour de la pièce et vit que tout ses amis étaient présent.

\- Pourquoi nous as-tu tous convoqué ? Interrogea Shun'un les mains croisées devant lui.

\- Il faut faire quelque chose contre la menace qui finira par se libérer, annonça Tetsuya.

\- Mais nous avons déjà mis en place un royaume, créé des bagues de puissances pour les générations d'après, écrit tout ce que nous connaissons sur la créature des ténèbres, protesta Daichi qui en avait marre des conversations sur l'entité.

\- Je sais mais je préfère me préparer à toutes les éventualités. Imaginez que les livres brûlent, que le royaume se scinde en plusieurs autres et que les bagues soient détruites ou pire utilisées à mauvais escient.

\- Nous t'écoutons, annonça Sen qui voyait bien toute la détermination du plus jeune.

\- J'ai pris la décision d'être envoyé à l'époque où la créature réapparaîtra.

\- Quoi !? Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! S'insurgea Taki.

\- Et pourquoi ? Demanda Tetsuya les sourcils froncés en dévisageant le guerrier.

\- Ta vie se résumera à te battre contre elle. Tout ce que tu connais ici aura disparu et une fois ta quête fini tu serras emplit d'une tristesse infinie, répondit Reizo d'une voix tremblante en imaginant ce que pourra endurer le plus jeune.

\- J'irai à ta place, se dévoua Anzai. J'ai déjà vécu assez pour affronter les épreuves que Reizo décrit.

\- Mais je suis le seul à pouvoir faire ce voyage. Je suis tellement invisible que Ryû ne m'attrapera pas pour avoir brisé ses règles. (Ryû, dieu du temps.)

\- J'accepte, dit la voix de Sen sous les yeux surpris de tout le monde. Mais à une seule condition.

\- Je t'écoute, fit Tetsuya en plongeant son regard dans celui de la femme magicienne.

\- Je veux verser mon sang sur ta bague pour que tu puisses m'invoquer en cas de besoin.

\- Non, je ne peux accepter cela, protesta Kuroko, ta mort ne sera jamais paisible.

\- Toi, tu auras une vie misérable alors que la mienne sera bien rempli. Puis si tu refuses, je ne participerai pas au rituel pour t'envoyer dans le temps.

\- D'accord, accepta le bleuté après un long silence.

Dès que la condition fut approuvée, les cinq autres décidèrent d'aider Tetsuya en échange de leur sang. Le rituel était en place et avant de le commencer Kuroko enleva sa bague.

\- J'ai bien peur qu'elle puisse attirer l'attention de Ryû sur moi. Je te la confie Sen, j'ai fait en sorte que seul les Akashi puissent la porter.

La magicienne prit la bague avec surprise et émotion puis elle la passa au même doigt où la sienne était déjà. Tetsuya lui sourit doucement puis recula d'un pas. Il se tourna vers les autres et expliqua une dernière chose :

\- Il ne faudra qu'un seul souverain pour être sûr que nos familles restent unis à travers les âges. Les cinq autres seront les conseillers. Je vous laisse choisir. Je vous souhaite à tous la plus belle des vies.

Sen réprima un sanglot tandis que les autres retenaient à peine leurs tristesses et les six dirent tous d'une même voix :

\- Nous te souhaitons une belle mort, Tetsuya.

* * *

Tetsuya se déplaça dans un couloir étrange où plusieurs portes différentes étaient closes. Il en cherchait une qui lui permettrait d'atteindre l'époque où la créature des ténèbres réapparaîtrait. Soudain, il vit une porte sombre qui l'attira. Il savait. C'était celle-là qu'il devait franchir.

* * *

[300 ans plus tard]

Le roi Akashi Seijuro se tenait dans la salle du trône et s'entretenait avec ses généraux des familles légendaires. Il tourna distraitement la bague de la famille disparut, les Kuroko.

\- Il se passe quelque chose d'étrange dans le royaume voisin, dit pour la énième fois Shintaro.

\- On sait, souffla Taiga.

\- Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est que ma grand-mère m'a raconté quelque chose de semblable, il y a longtemps, voulut-il attirer l'attention.

\- Dis-nous en plus Shintaro, ordonna Seijuro qui entendait cette information pour la première fois.

\- Elle m'avait dit que le Livre, qui gardait toutes les réponses, avait été volé puis brûlé par un groupe fanatique d'elle-ne-savait-plus-quoi. Mais elle m'a dit qu'un grand malheur se réveillera dans les Terres de l'Ouest et le représentant de la famille disparue apparaîtrait pour nous sauver.

\- En gros, tant qu'un Kuroko n'est pas apparu il n'y a rien à craindre, dit Aomine d'une voix blasée qui avait pour rôle de clôturer la conversation.

\- Ce n'est pas un Kuroko, Daiki, mais le Grand Tetsuya Kuroko qui a sacrifié sa vie pour nous. Et nos ancêtres en son honneur ont sacrifié leurs morts, le réprimanda Midorima.

\- Oh, je vois de qui tu parles, Shintaro. On raconte l'énorme sacrifice de cet illustre personnage de génération en génération dans ma famille, informa Ryouta tout content d'apporter de nouvelles informations.

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il n'y a aucune trace de ce Tetsuya dans ma famille, bougonna Daiki.

\- N'y a-t-il pas une technique secrète qui se nomme ainsi ? Demanda Seijuro en levant un sourcil démontrant à l'homme à la chevelure bleue sa bêtise.

\- Ah si, c'est une technique qui permet de passer inaperçu.

\- Et sais-tu ce que renferme cette bague ? Interrogea le roi en montrant sa main.

\- Le pouvoir de l'invocation et de… De… Chercha Aomine qui ne se souvenait plus vraiment du deuxième pouvoir de cette famille légendaire.

\- Et de l'invisibilité, l'aida Shintaro.

\- On a un sort de guérison qui se nomme Tetsuya également, dit soudainement Atsushi qui s'était fait discret tout le long de la conversation.

\- Et dans la famille Kagami ? demanda Ryouta tout excité de découvrir que leurs ancêtres avaient tous rendu hommage au célèbre Kuroko Tetsuya.

\- L'épée de mon ancêtre Taki a été rebaptisé Tetsuya.

\- Je trouve ça triste, dit finalement Kise, son excitation soudainement tombée.

\- De quoi ? Questionna Daiki brusquement.

\- J'aimerais tellement rencontrer cet homme légendaire mais le rencontrer signifie le malheur. Il a sacrifié sa vie pour nous sauver mais il ne vivra jamais heureux. Il ne vit que pour les autres.

\- C'était un homme sage, commenta Shintaro.

\- Ouais, il doit être vieux. Genre dans la cinquantaine d'année. Et ça c'est positif car il aura tellement de chose à nous apprendre, s'enthousiasma Daiki.

\- Tu veux apprendre quelque chose ? Toi ? Aomine Daiki assassin qui se fiche de tout ? Railla Taiga.

\- Il peut nous apprendre les techniques puissantes de nos ancêtres, il peut même les invoquer. Ils pourront eux-même nous les apprendre.

Soudain une lumière apparut dans la salle et elle se mit à descendre doucement. Atsuchi s'approcha et rattrapa la lumière. Quand elle s'éteignit, tous purent voir un jeune homme qui devait avoir le même âge qu'eux.

Il cligna des yeux et Atsushi le posa à terre.

\- Merci Murasakibara, dit d'une voix claire le jeune homme à la peau pâle.

\- Qui es-tu ? Demanda Daiki en posant un de ses poignards sous la gorge de l'étranger.

\- Un ami, Aomine, répondit l'intru.

Il disparut soudainement ce qui surprit tout le monde et il apparut devant Seijuro.

\- Puis-je ? Demanda le jeune homme à la chevelure bleu pâle.

Akashi l'autorisa d'un mouvement de tête et l'intru prit la bague des Kuroko et la mit autour de son doigt. Rien ne se passa... Il ne brûla pas vif comme toutes les autres personnes qui avaient voulu la prendre.

\- Vous être Kuroko Tetsuya, réalisa Shintaro.

\- Exact Midorima. Vous devez sans doute savoir la raison de ma venue. Mais vous ne l'espériez pas.


	2. Chapter 2

Je vous laisse les noms des ancêtres, on ne sait jamais ^^

Akashi Seijuro (M) / Akashi Sen (F)

Aomine Daiki (M) / Aomine Daichi (F)

Kagami Taiga (M) / Kagami Taki (M)

Kise Ryota (M) / Kise Reizo (M)

Midorima Shintaro (M) / Midorima Shun'en (M)

Murasakibara Atsushi (M) / Murasakibara Anzai (M)

Lady dragonnia : Merci pour ta review ^^ Je suis très contente que le début te plaît et que la suite continuera à le faire !

* * *

\- Votre Majesté ? Votre Majesté ? Il est temps de vous lever, dit d'une voix calme le serviteur d'Akashi Seijuro.

Le Roi se redressa et cligna plusieurs fois des yeux à cause de la lumière qui entrait par l'immense fenêtre. De sa chambre, Seijuro pouvait observer sa ville, ses gens et pouvait, par la même occasion, garder un œil sur ses cinq généraux qui passaient beaucoup de temps dans la cour.

Fargand, le serviteur attitré de Seijuro depuis les sept ans du Roi, attendait patiemment les ordres d'Akashi mais ce dernier semblait dans ses pensées. En effet, Seijuro se rappelait la soirée d'hier après l'apparition de Kuroko Tetsuya, un des sept. Instinctivement, Akashi porta sa main gauche à son autre main pour toucher ses bagues. Mais désormais, il en manquait une, celle qui appartenait à Kuroko Tetsuya. Akashi ne comprenait pas trop les sentiments qu'il avait ressenti face à ce dernier. Une grande peur avait tordu ses tripes mais une immense joie avait rejoint l'angoisse dans son ventre en créant de multiples papillons. Des frissons l'avaient parcouru quand les doigts de Kuroko Tetsuya avaient touché délicatement les siens pour récupérer la bague qui lui appartenait.

La peur, il pouvait aisément identifier. Il redoutait le malheur qui allait s'abattre sur le monde, sur son royaume, sur ses amis... Il ne savait pas contre quoi ils allaient se battre, ne savait pas si la fin approchait pour lui qui n'avait pas encore d'héritier, si se serait la fin de la famille Akashi. Il ne savait pas qui allait survivre, qui allait périr. Il ne savait pas si cette fois-ci la Créature des Ténèbres allait triompher. Il ne savait pas et cela lui faisait peur.

Par contre, la cause de la joie et des frissons n'avait toujours pas été trouvé par Seijuro. Il se souvint du choc qu'il avait eu en l'apercevant. Quand il a vu le jeune homme c'était comme si son monde s'illuminait. Akashi s'était rendu compte qu'avant la venu de cet illustre personnage, il était toujours un peu triste, comme si il lui manquait quelque chose. Il avait été resté sans voix durant la soirée et n'avait fait qu'observer Kuroko Tetsuya. Le jeune homme le troublait et Seijuro ne savait pas d'où cela lui venait.

\- Votre Majesté ? Interrompit Fargand. Tout va bien ?

Akashi leva les yeux vers son serviteur et hocha subrepticement la tête. Il sortit du lit sans rien dire et confirma d'un mouvement de main qu'il était prêt. Fargand s'approcha alors avec des vêtements puis commença sa tâche. Une fois vêtu, le Roi se dirigea vers la grande salle à manger où devaient attendre ses généraux et Kuroko Tetsuya. Mais, Seijuro se figea dans un des couloirs. Il tourna le regard vers un des portraits.

C'était celui de sa grand-mère paternel, Akashi Amélia. Elle portait la bague que Seijuro portait et que son père avait porté avant lui en plus de celle de la famille des Kuroko. Elle arborait un sourire bienveillant et ses yeux révélaient à quiconque observant ce tableau qu'elle était une Dame respectable. Mais une pointe de tristesse se discernait sur le visage entourés de long cheveux rouges.

Akashi se souvint alors de la raison des sentiments survenus la veille.

* * *

Seijuro, âgé de cinq ans, entra en courant dans la chambre de la Reine. Sa grand-mère était malade et Murasakibara Riju, le père d'Atsuchi, avait annoncé son décès prochain. Il lui restait trois mois à vivre. Bien sûr, à ce moment-là Akashi n'en savait rien.

Amélia Akashi était assise sur une chaise et regardait par la fenêtre. Elle tourna alors la tête quand elle entendit le petit Seijuro arriver.

\- Grand-mère, regarde ! Je peux faire du feu ! Je peux faire du feu ! Annonça-t-il tout excité et en agitant ses mains enflammées devant le visage d'Amélia.

\- Je suis fière de toi, dit-elle un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Elle prit Seijuro dans ses bras quand les flammes disparurent suite au compliment et elle lui murmura qu'il sera un grand roi et un grand sorcier. Amélia l'avait dit en souriant mais elle pleurait en même temps.

\- Toi aussi, tu vas le ressentir. Seul les plus puissants Akashi le ressentent quand ils entrent au contact avec la bague, avait-elle continuait tout en pleurant dans le petit cou de Seijuro.

Akashi avait alors enfermé ses petits bras autour de sa grand-mère et avait attendu calmement qu'elle lui donne une explication tout en étant inquiet de la venue soudaine de larmes.

Qu'allait-il ressentir ? Pourquoi seul les plus puissants le ressentaient ? Pourquoi cela apportait le chagrin ?

Amélia recula doucement Seijuro et lui caressa tendrement les cheveux. Un sourire triste orna ses lèvres qu'elle ouvrit ensuite :

\- Elle l'aimait. Oh ! Elle l'aimait tellement... Elle l'aimait tellement qu'elle n'a pas seulement mis ses pouvoirs dans sa bague. Elle a mis également ses sentiments, son amour pour lui.

Seijuro la regarda confus. Mais de quoi diable parlait-elle ? Qui aimait qui ?

\- Mais elle a mis son amour profondément dans la gemme de cette bague qu'il fallait pouvoir l'atteindre. Tous n'y arrivaient pas puisque tous ne pouvaient pas supporter tant de puissance. Les faibles ne réussissaient qu'à toucher le pouvoir mais pas le plus important : l'amour qu'elle avait pour lui. Seijuro, ceux qui peuvent avoir accès à cet amour, l'aime également. Mais sache que ce n'est pas un sentiment qui te sera imposé. Ne penses pas qu'elle t'obligera à l'aimer. Tu l'aimeras par toi-même. Elle te fait juste part de ce qu'elle ressent. Tu comprends Seijuro ? Tu l'aimeras de ton propre chef.

Seijuro, complètement perdu, hocha la tête.

-Tu parles de qui, grand-mère ?

Elle sourit tendrement puis elle reporta son regard sur la ville grâce à l'immense fenêtre.

\- De celui qui sauvera cette terre à nouveau.

* * *

Ainsi donc, le mystère s'éclairait.

Akashi sursauta quand il sentit une main sur son épaule. Avant même qu'il puisse faire un mouvement, une voix familière arriva à ses oreilles.

\- Tu vas bien Sei-chin ? Demanda la voix préoccupée d'Atsuchi.

\- Je vais bien. Ne t'inquiètes pas.

Il se dégagea de l'emprise et reprit sa marche suivit de Murasakibara. Aujourd'hui, ils devaient parler avec Kuroko Tetsuya pour mettre tout en place, l'informer des choses qui seront importantes. Ils n'ont évidemment pas pu le faire la veille car le voyage dans le temps avait soudainement épuisé Kuroko Tetsuya. Le jeune homme s'était soudainement évanoui après avoir répondu à Shintaro. Heureusement que Seijuro, malgré son ébahissement, avait réagi sinon l'éminent personnage se serait fracassé la tête au pied du trône

Après un repas bruyant, les cinq généraux, le roi et l'un des sept se tenaient dans la salle de trône pour pouvoir parler. Des chaises et une immense table avaient été amené pendant le repas pour pourvoir être plus à l'aise. Pour que Shintaro puisse prendre des notes, pour qu'Atsushi puisse continuer à manger, pour que Daiki et Taiga puissent s'étaler sur la table quand l'ennui les prendra et pour que les autres puissent être assis puisque cela allait durer forcément toute la journée et même plus.

\- Alors ? On doit faire quoi ? Demanda brutalement Daiki qui en avait marre d'attendre.

\- Il faut d'abord que je connaisse la situation, dit calmement Tetsuya.

\- Et tu veux savoir quoi ? Interrogea Taiga.

\- L'état du royaume, s'est-il scindé ou est-il toujours unifié ? Vos connaissances sur la Créature des Ténèbres, que je sache ce qui est utile de vous dire. Vos capacités pour pouvoir mettre un plan en place, annonça platement Tetsuya comme-ci cela ne lui faisait ni chaud, ni froid.

\- Pour tout vous dire, on ne sait pas grand chose sur la Créature des Ténèbres, annonça honteusement Ryouta.

\- Sinon le royaume se porte bien. Une bonne période, aucune tension avec les autres royaumes environnants. Une alliance commence à se former suite aux choses étranges se passant dans les Terres de l'Ouest, expliqua Shintaro.

\- D'accord, arrêtons-nous là, interrompit Tetsuya alors qu'Aomine allait prendre la parole. Heureusement que j'ai pensé à toutes les éventualités, commenta-t-il pour lui.

Kuroko se pinça l'arrête du nez et soupira longuement. Au moins, il avait pris la bonne décision même si ça le conduira au malheur.

\- Beaucoup de choses sont à expliquer. La bonne nouvelle c'est que des alliances se forment et qu'aucun royaume ne soit en guerre. Donc par où commencer ?

* * *

Le ciel s'était couvert soudainement de nuages noirs et épais. Le temps jusqu'alors clément avait déchanté en l'espace de quelques secondes. Le soleil était à son zénith et désormais j'avais l'impression qu'il faisait nuit. Toutes les personnes autour de moi paniquèrent. Tous s'étaient réfugiés dans leurs habitations, le marché était totalement silencieux pour la première fois.

J'étais resté sur place. Je n'avais pas bougé d'un pouce, le visage tourné vers le ciel. La seule lumière qui subsistait était celle de feu qui servait à cuire la viande.

J'avais alors plissé les yeux. J'avais eu l'impression que les nuages n'avait pas la texture qu'ils devraient avoir. On aurait dit quelque chose de visqueux. Je vis alors quelque chose descendre lentement. Tournant la tête à droite j'aperçus distinctement ce qui descendait. C'était une sorte de colonne noir et gluante. Il pleuvait, les nuages tombaient un peu partout autour de moi. Je commençais alors à paniquer. J'avais eu un sursaut suite à une désagréable impression. La pluie poisseuse avait touché mon épaule et continué de couler dessus. Je m'étais décalé vivement. Je n'osais pas toucher cette flaque immonde.

\- Oï ! Gamin ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous dehors ? Viens te mettre à l'abri ! Avait crié une voix.

Paniqué, je la suivis et entra dans la chaumière. Un feu était allumé et j'aperçus une immense silhouette. Celui devant moi était Murasakibara Anzai. Il m'avait observé rapidement. Soudain j'eus mal et je grimaça. Anzai avait alors arraché mon haut et l'avait jeté dehors. Sans que je puisse protester, il m'avait empoigné fermement et avait observé mon épaule. Il passa sa main dessus et une lumière violine avait fait son apparition. Une fois guéri, il me relâcha et me tendit un de ses hauts qui était définitivement trop grand pour moi.

Nous restâmes ainsi longtemps. Nous nous étions présentés et nous avions fait connaissances. Trop fatigué pour rester éveillé, nous nous endormîmes.

Quand nous nous réveillons le soleil avait réapparu. D'après sa position, une journée avait passé. Nous sortîmes et c'était comme si que rien ne s'était passé. Pas de flaque noire répugnante, aucune trace de peur chez les habitants. Ils ne se souvenaient de rien.

Anzai et moi avions alors pensé qu'un grand malheur allait s'abattre. Mais le problème était : Comment prévenir les gens qui ne se souvenaient de rien ?

Nous avons alors essayé de trouver d'autres personnes qui se souvenaient de l'événement. Nous eûmes satisfaction quand un paysan avait déboulé, affolé, dans le marché. Les gens ne comprenaient pas ce qu'il disait mais nous avions compris qu'il se souvenait.

\- Holà, l'ami ! L'avait interpellé Anzai. Calmes-toi, nous nous souvenons aussi.

Le paysan, qui n'était autre que Kise Reizo, avait soupiré de soulagement de ne pas être devenu fou. Tous trois avions discuté longuement dans le marché en espérant découvrir d'autres personnes non-amnésiques. Passée la journée, nous étions parti dans la maison d'Anzai et nous avions mis un plan en place. Il fallait que nous puissions nous défendre contre ce qui allait arriver.

Le lendemain, Reizo, inconnu au marché vu que c'était sa fille et sa femme qui y allait habituellement, s'était habillé des vêtements d'Anzai trop grand pour lui. Il avait essayé de se rendre mystérieux. Mais notre carte maîtresse était le pouvoir inné de Reizo. Le charisme allait permettre au gens de le voir et de lui faire confiance, la bonté qui transparaîtra sur son visage allait accentuer la confiance puisque les gens s'apercevront qu'il ne voudra que leur bien et pour finir, la volonté qu'il insufflera chez les gens permettra de mettre en place un moyen de se défendre.

Le marché n'était pas encore bondé alors cela permit à Reizo de se placer au centre. Il se mit alors à gigoter étrangement ce qui attira le regard de certaines personnes.

\- Écoutez-moi ! Écoutez-moi ! Quelque chose de terrible va arriver ! Un grand danger va s'abattre sur le monde ! Oui un grand danger va arriver ! Il s'attend à ce que nous restions à ne rien faire puisque nous l'avions oublié ! Vous avez oublié ! Vous avez oublié la pluie noire ! Le mal est arrivé par cette pluie et plus personne ne s'en souvient ! Écoutez-moi ! Ceux qui se souviennent sont des élus ! Ils doivent nous guider ! Nous devons vous guider puisque je me souviens !

Reizo s'écroula alors à terre. Soudain Anzai s'approcha et se tourna vers l'assemblé.

\- Moi aussi je me souviens ! Je me souviens de la pluie visqueuse et du soleil caché par les nuages !

\- Je me souviens également, je l'ai vu aussi, avais-je dis tout en rejoignant Anzai.

\- Je ne suis donc pas seul à l'avoir vu. Cette pluie qui brûlait, dit une voix caverneuse.

Un imposant homme nous avait rejoint. Kagami Taki, nous avait rejoint. Les gens du marché commencèrent à s'agiter. Des murmures s'éleva puis des voix distinctes arrivèrent jusqu'à nous.

\- Que devons-nous faire ?!

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Nous devons nous préparer !

\- Guidez-nous !

Reizo se releva et apaisa la foule. Il prit un visage jovial et dit calmement.

\- Il faut prévenir tout le monde. Il faut que tous les élus nous rejoignent. Allaient porter la nouvelle, il faut que nous nous dépêchons.

Plusieurs personnes furent désigner et partirent à dos de cheval au grand galop. Reizo expliqua alors que les quatre élus présents allaient commencer à les entraîner aux armes. Tous se mirent au travail. Anzai guérissait les brûlures dû à la pluie noire puis il aida Taki à apprendre aux gens à se défendre à l'épée avec des imitations en bois. Reizo apprenait à manier la lance. Et moi, ne sachant pas me servir d'arme, je m'entrainais ou aidais les quelques forgerons à créer de multiple d'armes.

Deux jours comme ça se passèrent avec la venue de plus en plus de personne. Le marché était devenu un lieu d'entraînement. Au bout du troisième jour, un élu était arrivé. Aomine Daichi, grande assassin, avait également aidé à apprendre aux gens à manier les dagues, shurikens et autres armes qu'elle savait manier. Elle était aidé par les personnes à son service.

Une semaine plus tard, tous les élus avaient été réuni. Tous aidèrent à inculquer ce qu'ils savaient faire. Bien évidemment d'autres personnes sachant déjà manier les armes ou la magie aidèrent également, ce qui permettait d'avoir des groupes ne dépassant pas les dix personnes.

Mais le treizième jour après la pluie gluante, un messager, envoyé pour prévenir les autres du malheur, était revenu avec une femme dont une jambe et la moitié du visage étaient brûlés. Anzai s'était empressé de la guérir mais le mal était présent depuis bien trop longtemps. Le messager nous avait informé pendant ce temps-là qu'il l'avait croisé en chemin et avait donc fait demi-tour vu la situation. La femme blessée avait interrompu le messager et avait décidé d'expliquer.

\- Je m'appelle Momoi Sakura. Je me souviens encore de la pluie qui m'a fait ces blessures.

\- Vous êtes donc une élue.

\- Oui, mais tout le monde avait oublié ce qu'il s'était passé. J'ai essayé de convaincre les gens qu'il y avait un malheur qui approchait mais aucun ne m'a cru. Alors je suis parti pour trouver d'autres personnes ayant vu ce que j'ai vu. En étant assez loin de notre petit village, je vis de la fumée. Mon village prenait feu mais quelque chose était étrange. Il était noir. La créature avait attaqué.

\- Comment savez-vous que c'est une créature ? Avait demandé Midorima Shun'en.

\- J'ai une capacité spéciale. Elle me permet de lire les gens, leurs compétences et autres. Ce que j'ai vu s'apparentait à une créature. Même à une Créature des Ténèbres. Elle se déplace de village en village.

\- À quoi ressemble-t-elle ? Avais-je demandé.

\- Elle a l'apparence d'un homme mais au fur et à mesure de sa progression elle se déformait.

\- Comment ça ? Demanda Sen.

\- Des fois des bulles noires et visqueuses éclatent de son corps et se figent. Au moment où j'ai rencontré votre messager, elle ressemblait à une créature bossue ayant plusieurs bras disproportionnés et quatre jambes, ainsi que deux têtes.

\- À combien de temps estimez-vous qu'elle va arriver ici ? Demanda poliment Reizo.

Dans à peu près une semaine.

* * *

To be continued . . .


	3. Chapter 3

Akashi Seijuro (M) / Akashi Sen (F)

Aomine Daiki (M) / Aomine Daichi (F)

Kagami Taiga (M) / Kagami Taki (M)

Kise Ryota (M) / Kise Reizo (M)

Midorima Shintaro (M) / Midorima Shun'en (M)

Murasakibara Atsushi (M) / Murasakibara Anzai (M)

Lady dragonnia : Merci beaucoup ^^ Voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle continuera à te plaire ! (Et pour ta question, je répondrai "Oui ^^" )

* * *

Quand le récit de Kuroko fut terminé, un silence glacial planait. Tous étaient dans l'expectative de la prochaine guerre qui allait avoir lieu.

\- Donc tant que nous ne voyons pas la pluie noire, nous avons encore du temps ? Demanda Aomine.

\- Bien sûr idiot. T'as suivi quelque chose ou quoi ? Se moqua ouvertement Taiga.

\- Non, dit Kuroko.

\- Si j'ai suivi ! S'exclama Daiki.

\- Non, la pluie noire ne se reproduira pas pour la bonne raison que la première fois la Créature des Ténèbres est tombée du ciel. Avec vos ancêtres, nous l'avons enfermé sous terre.

\- D'accord, acquiesça Kise.

\- Laissez-moi résumer, intervint Shintaro. La Créature des Ténèbres prend forme humaine et plus elle tue, plus elle se déforme d'après les dires de Momoi Sakura, morte au combat. Nous n'aurons aucun signe de son arrivé puisqu'elle ne vient pas du ciel mais de sous terre. Nous sommes sûr que la Créature des Ténèbres viendra d'abord nous tuer suite à la menace qu'elle a prononcé. Donc aucun risque pour le peuple pour l'instant. Mais nous sommes en grand danger et plus encore vous, Kuroko Tetsuya puisque vous faîtes parti des sept qui l'avaient enfermé. Ai-je bon ?

\- Tu as parfaitement raison, Midorima. Maintenant passons à vos compétences, je vous écoutes.

À tour de rôles, ils présentèrent leur capacités. Le dernier à passer était Murasakibara.

\- Comment ça, c'est tout ? Demanda Tetsuya légèrement hébété.

\- "C'est tout" veut dire "c'est tout", répondit Atsuchi en bougonnant.

\- Attendez, vous ne savez pas vous servir d'une arme ? Demanda le plus petit qui n'en revenait pas.

\- Bien non, mon rôle est de soigner.

Kuroko soupira bruyamment. Les Murasakibara sont un grand atout puisqu'ils peuvent combattre sans être gravement blessé. Anzai était un des grands facteurs de leur victoire mais Atsushi, lui, ne savait que soigner.

\- Bien, finit-il par dire. Alors vous allez apprendre le maniement de l'arme, n'importe laquelle. J'ai un professeur qui pourra vous apprendre tout ça en combinant bien sûr vos pouvoirs de guérison.

\- Et c'est qui ? Vous ne connaissez personne ici, intervint Daiki.

\- Mursakibara Anzai en personne.

\- Quoi ! S'écrièrent Taiga, Ryouta et Daiki.

\- Mais pourquoi est-ce que c'est Atsuchi qui a le privilège de rencontrer son ancêtre en premier ? S'offensa Aomine.

\- Car les Murasakibara sont un grand atout dans la guerre qui nous attend. Un guerrier qui peut combattre à l'infini car dès qu'il est blessé guéri est quelque chose de non négligeable, expliqua Kuroko en se levant. Bon vu que ça fait trois cent ans que je n'ai pas touché à ce pouvoir cela ne va peut-être pas durer longtemps.

Tetsuya murmura des paroles inaudibles et joint ses mains. Sa bague se mit à briller d'un bleu très pâle. Soudain, un flash de lumière, un Kuroko à terre et un intru dans la salle. Ce dernier s'observa avec un immense sourire puis posa ses yeux sur son ami.

\- Ô mon brave, Kuroko ! Ah, Sen avait raison, tu te retrouverais bien à terre quand le premier d'entre nous apparaîtra. Intéressant.

Murasakibara Aizen releva son ami et se tourna vers la table. Il se stoppa en voyant toutes les têtes tournées vers lui. Trois avaient la bouche ouverte, deux les yeux écarquillés et un qui semblait ne pas faire attention à la situation. Aizen posa délicatement son ami sur la chaise vacante et s'approcha du grand aux cheveux violets.

\- Ah mon gaillard ! Un Murasakibara ! Hahaha ! J'suis content de te rencontrer mon grand. Et toi, tu es le descendant de Shintaro. Mais qu'est-ce que t'as sur le nez ?

\- Ce sont des lunettes.

\- Des quoi ? Peu importe. Voici, un Kise fort beau à ce que je vois, héhé. Un Akashi qui ressemble à Sen. C'est un compliment, petit. Et là, nous avons le descendant de Daichi. Un Aomine qui doit être aussi fougueux qu'elle, non ? Oh, mais ce gaillard a la carrure de Taki. Je rigole gamin, la sienne est deux fois plus impressionnante que la tienne, hahaha ! Bon c'est pas l'tout mais je me présente : Murasakibara Aizen ! Alors les jeunes, pourquoi j'suis là ?

\- Atsushi ne sait pas se battre, déclara Shintaro calmement.

\- ... Comment ça ? Atsushi c'est bien toi ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne sais pas te battre toi ?

\- Mon rôle c'est de guérir.

\- Mais ça ne va pas du tout. Un Murasakibara qui ne sait pas se battre, on aura tout vu ! Comment est-ce que tu crois que tu va vaincre la Créature si tu peux même pas lui mettre des coups. Heureusement que Kuroko m'a appelé pour remédier à ça. Nan mais je rêve, vous n'êtes pas dans la merde, tiens.

* * *

\- Dîtes-moi ça fait combien de temps que Tetsuya est là ? Demanda Aizen.

\- Euh... T'es revenu ici, Aizen, fit remarquer Reizo.

\- Ah... Super, j'aurai rien appris à mon descendant. Figurez-vous qu'il ne sait pas se battre... J'ai eu la même réaction que vous. Heureusement que vos descendants rattrapent le mien parce que sinon Tetsuya aura bien du mal à se dépatouiller de ce merdier.

\- Alors, ils ressemblent à quoi ? Demanda Taki.

\- Tous des jeunots. De l'âge de Tetsu il me semble.

\- Super... On ne sera pas trop dans la bataille, tiens, râla Daichi.

\- Est-ce que mon descendant avait une pointe de tristesse dans son regard ? Demanda soudainement Sen.

\- Euh... Non, je ne crois pas. Pourquoi ?

Sen ne répondit pas mais sourit. Son descendant allait peut-être sauver le futur sombre de Kuroko en quelque chose de plus éclatant, si ils survivaient tous les deux contre la Créature des Ténèbres. Les autres se mirent alors à discuter, enfin ils écoutaient plus Aizen raconter ce qu'il avait vécu le court instant parti dans le monde matériel. Cela faisait longtemps qu'ils n'avaient plus de sujet de discutions. Ils avaient tout épuisés en l'espace d'une dizaine d'années. Dans ce monde, il n'y avait pas de temps, ils ne ressentaient pas le besoin de dormir, de manger et de boire. Mais ce n'était pas une malédiction ce monde. Car ils ne se rendaient pas compte du temps qui passait quand le silence prenait place. C'était comme si ils étaient sur pause. Dès qu'un reprenait la parole, ils semblaient se réveiller. Des fois, ils se lançaient des défis, jouer avec les animaux présents dans ce monde, s'entraîner aux armes ou à la magie pour ne pas perdre le niveau qu'ils ont ou même pouvoir l'améliorer pour être prêt à affronter la Créature le jour où Kuroko les invoquera.


	4. Chapter 4

Akashi Seijuro (M) / Akashi Sen (F)

Aomine Daiki (M) / Aomine Daichi (F)

Kagami Taiga (M) / Kagami Taki (M)

Kise Ryota (M) / Kise Reizo (M)

Midorima Shintaro (M) / Midorima Shun'en (M)

Murasakibara Atsushi (M) / Murasakibara Anzai (M)

Lady dragonnia : Merci pour ta review, voilà la suite

KNBfantasy-KNBfantasy-KNBfantasy

Tetsuya ouvrit les yeux et tomba sur les visages des descendants de ses amis encore sous le choc de la vision d'un personnage légendaire de leur histoire. Il se redressa et attendit les réactions qui ne tardèrent pas.

\- Mais... Mais, bégaya Kise.

\- C'est vraiment l'ancêtre d'Atsushi ? Demanda Aomine.

\- Comment ça ? Interrogea Kuroko de peur de s'être trompé de personne.

\- Bah on aurait dit Ryouta, tellement enthousiaste et parlant beaucoup, expliqua Kagami.

\- Ce sont vos ancêtres, ils n'ont pas forcément la même personnalité que vous.

\- Cela se tient, dit Midorima en remontant ses lunettes, observé de très près par Kuroko qui détourna les yeux quand leurs regards se croisèrent.

\- Un problème Tetsuya ? Demanda Akashi ayant vu de la curiosité et de la timidité dans les yeux de celui qu'il semblait aimer.

\- Et bien, je me demande depuis hier ce qu'est cette chose sur le nez de Midorima.

Ce dernier souffla et expliqua la particularité des lunettes ce qui forcément fit froncer les sourcils de Kuroko. Comment quelqu'un pouvant voir de très loin et ne jamais louper sa cible pouvait-il ne rien voir sans ses lunettes.

\- Il faut trouver un plan, interrompit Akashi quand il vit que la conversation déviait de son objectif originel.

\- On doit prévenir le peuple comme nos ancêtres l'ont fait, proposa Kise.

\- Nan, ce n'est pas la solution, expliqua Kuroko. La créature des ténèbres va sortir affaibli et elle ne tuera personne avant de nous avoir tué. Si on prévient tout le monde, elle saura que nous sommes au courant de sa sortie et elle n'aura aucune raison de se faire discrète. Nous devons nous en occuper.

\- Mais si nous échouons ? Intervint Midorima.

\- Si nous échouons le monde sera anéanti même si nous le prévenons.

Un silence tomba sur la salle suite aux mots de Kuroko, prenant enfin conscience que tout reposait sur eux. Murasakibara se leva alors et dit avec un regard déterminé qu'il ferait tout pour apprendre avec Anzai.

KNBfantasy-Murasakibara Anzai-KNBfantasy

\- Bonjour Tetsuya, je suis ravie de te revoir, salua Anzai en prenant le jeune dans ses bras. Tu penses que tu pourras nous invoquer tous en même temps quand ?

\- Je ne sais pas trop, je dirai dans quatre ou cinq invocations.

\- D'acc', alors où est ce petit Murasakibara ?

\- Il est dans la salle des armes, les autres ont commencé à lui enseigner les bases hier. Ils sont déterminés à éliminer la menace. De plus, j'ai soufflé à Kise d'encourager discrètement ses camarades ce qui, grâce à son pouvoir, les boost encore plus pour les entrainements.

\- Bien, bien. Hey, les jeunots ! Je vous attends, crie Anzai en direction de la porte où se trouvait la salle des armes que lui pointait Kuroko. Ils se sont entraîné avec toi ? Demanda discrètement alors le vieil Murasakibara à son camarade tandis que les six descendants sortaient.

\- Nan, ils ne se sont pas encore douté que je savais me battre, glissa Kuroko avant de se mettre sur le côté pour laisser place à l'entraînement.

Anzai sourit face à la nouvelle et demanda aux guerriers de s'avancer. Taiga, Daiki, Ryouta et Atsushi s'avancèrent tandis que Shintaro et Seijuro rejoignirent Kuroko. Murasakibara senior demanda aux quatre jeunes de l'attaquer et que leurs but était de le toucher. D'abord surpris par la demande le rouge et le bleu furent ravi de s'entraîner avec quelqu'un d'aussi fort. Ils se jetèrent ensemble sur lui ne se retenant pas car ils ne pouvaient pas tuer quelqu'un de déjà mort.  
Bien évidemment, Anzai évita les deux têtes brûlées et leur tourna le dos pour les provoquer, car cela voulait dire qu'il ne les craignait nullement. Aomine et Kagami se mirent à attaquer ne laissant place à aucun moment à Kise et Murasakibara junior. Au bout d'une heure de combat intense où le plus vieux ne faisait qu'esquiver, ce dernier disparut en rigolant.

\- Kuroko ! Crièrent les deux essoufflés énervé face à la disparition de l'ancêtre de leur ami.

Tetsuya à côté de Shintaro, Seijuro, Ryouta et Atsushi, buvait un thé que les domestiques avaient apportés il y avait quelques minutes. Ils discutaient tous les cinq en ignorant les deux zigotos qui n'apprécièrent évidemment pas ce comportement. Aomine posa violemment sa main sur l'épaule de l'ancêtre inutile pour le retourner violemment mais Tetsuya disparut.  
Soudain, Daiki et Taiga se retrouvèrent allongés par terre avec Kuroko au-dessus d'eux.

\- Vous êtes pathétiques, leur lança-t-il avant de partir rejoindre le château.

Les quatre encore assis se levèrent et ne jetèrent aucun regard à leurs amis avant de suivre Kuroko.

KNBfantasy-KNBfantasy-KNBfantasy

Taiga et Daiki rejoignirent la salle du trône, remontés. Ils ouvrirent la porte avec fracas et s'avancèrent jusqu'à la table.

\- Je peux savoir ce qu'il t'a pris ? Demanda Kagami à Kuroko.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez, répondit Kuroko avec une voix neutre et un regard vide.

\- Te fous pas de notre gueule ! Cria Aomine.

\- Daiki ! Taiga ! Interrompit Akashi leur ordonnant du regard de s'asseoir. Avez-vous remarqué ce que vous avez fait tout à l'heure ?

Aucune réponse de la part des concernés qui maugréèrent en prenant place.

\- Vous avez laissé de côté Ryouta et Atsushi qui étaient là également pour s'entraîner avec Anzai. Vous n'avez travaillé ensemble à aucun moment. Comment voulez-vous qu'on gagne contre la Créature des ténèbres si vous n'êtes pas capable de travailler en équipe ? Dit Akashi.

KNBfantasy-Kise Reizo-Kagami Taki-Aomine Daichi-KNBfantasy

\- Tetsuya ! S'exclama Reizo en enlaçant son ami.

Une fois les retrouvailles terminées, Kuroko présenta les six personnes dans la salle à son ami. Ce dernier les salua calmement ce qui contrastait de sa salutation avec le bleuté. Après cela Kuroko expliqua le problème à Reizo qui hocha la tête. Il s'assit à une chaise qui avait été ajouté et prit la parole.

\- Vous savez l'entraide est la plus belle chose qui soit. Avant d'affronter la Créature des Ténèbres et de devenir roi, j'étais un paysan. Je cultivais des champs avec ma femme et ma fille pour les nourrir et nourrir le village. Sans récolte, il n'y avait pas de survie en hiver. Et ça tout le monde le savait. Les bandits des chemins n'attaquaient pas les paysans, ni les champs car une fois l'hiver arrivé, ils étaient hébergés et nourris par les habitants. Pourquoi faire ça ? Et bien ce sont des pauvres personnes qui n'ont aucunes possessions et qui survivent en pillant et nous les aidons. Tout le monde aidait tout le monde, c'est ce qui nous a permis de survivre. De tenir tête aux gens plus riche que nous. Quand il fallut s'entraîner et combattre contre la Créature des Ténèbres, nous avons travaillé tous ensemble pour vaincre. Et ceux qui avaient préféré toutes leurs vies la concurrence pour produire plus sont morts car lors de l'affrontement c'était à celui qui donnait le plus de coups, à celui qui survivait le plus longtemps.  
Alors les enfants entraidez-vous. Anzai m'a raconté son combat avec vous deux. Vous êtes amis tous les six alors je vous jure qu'en vous entraidant vous serez plus fort que vous défier et voir lequel d'entre vous est le plus fort ou puissant.

Sur ces mots, les six jeunes furent rempli d'un sentiment qu'ils ne savaient décrire mais Reizo sut que désormais, et du moins pour ce combat, ils batailleront en s'aidant les uns les autres.

\- J'espère, les jeunes, vous avoir aidé du mieux que je pouvais, salua Kise senior avant de disparaître et de laisser place à deux personnes.

Les deux nouveaux saluèrent chaleureusement leur vieil ami mais avant que ce dernier fasse les présentations, ils prirent la parole.

\- Oh non. Pourquoi est-ce que c'est nos descendants qui ont des têtes de con, râla la seule femme de la pièce.

\- Eh ! S'exclamèrent les deux abrutis. On vous permet pas.

\- Au moins, ils savent se reconnaître, ria l'homme.

Taiga et Daiki croisèrent les bras et bougonnèrent dans leur coin. Leurs ancêtres, Taki et Daichi, s'approchèrent d'eux. Daichi mit un poing à Aomine tandis que Taki souleva le sien de sa chaise et le balança au loin.

\- Putain ! Grogna Daiki en se relevant car le coup l'avait mit à terre.

\- Vous cherchez la baston, vous deux !? S'exclama Taiga en se remettant debout.

\- Ça vous apprendra à jouer perso, tiens, râla de nouveau Daichi qui évita le pied de Daiki.

\- Arrêtez, ils ont compris la leçon, les interrompit Tetsuya.

\- Ils ont plutôt intérêt sinon la prochaine fois, on vous bourre-pif jusqu'à que vous ne vous relevez plus, rouspéta Aomine senior.

Taki se mit à rire en enlaçant son descendant qui essaya de se dégager de l'emprise puissante.

\- Bon tant qu'on est là, on va s'entraîner un coup, dit Daichi.

\- Montrez-nous le chemin, les bleus, demanda Taki en lâchant Taiga.

KNBfantasy-Midorima Shun'en-KNBfantasy

Pendant que les duos Aomine et Kagami étaient partis s'entraîner, Kuroko essaya d'invoquer un autre de ses amis qui n'est autre que son plus proche, Shun'en, ancêtre de Shintaro. Ce dernier apparut et enlaça longuement Tetsuya trop heureux de le revoir.

\- Tu m'as tellement manqué, souffla-t-il les larmes aux yeux. Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas invoqué en premier.

\- Il y avait... plus urgent, répondit Kuroko en haletant dû à un forçage de son pouvoir.

\- Je sais, je te taquine. Anzai nous a déjà tout dit. Sei attend avec impatience que tu l'invoques aussi, expliqua Midorima senior avant de se tourner vers le junior. C'est donc ça des lunettes. Intéressant. Est-ce pour améliorer ta vue ?

\- Nan, souffla Shintaro qui en avait marre de cette question. C'est pour avoir une vision normale car sans elles je ne vois pas grand chose.

\- Je vois, il est vrai que j'avais élaboré cette hypothèse avec Sei sur le fait que mes descendants perdront de plus en plus la vue pour ce pouvoir. Au moins, vous le palliez assez bien.

\- Vous avez prévu que vos descendants auraient des conséquences de leurs pouvoirs ? Demanda Seijurou surprit.

\- Nous pensons que c'est une sorte d'équilibre. Comme vous recevez les pouvoirs de vos ancêtres de par cette bague la nature fait qu'elle compense ce trop-plein de pouvoir. Est-ce que tu portes ces lunettes depuis que tu portes la bague, Midorima ?

\- Effectivement.

\- Quelles sont les hypothèses que vous aviez émises ? Demanda alors Kise.

\- Pour la famille Kagami, nous avons pensé à une rigidité des corps. Une souplesse moindre qui rend difficile l'esquive.

\- Je confirme que c'est un des gros points faibles de Taiga. Depuis on essaie de l'entraîner à ça mais il faut déplorer cet échec, expliqua Akashi.

\- Ensuite, nous avons imaginé une vie courte pour la famille Murasakibara.

\- Mon père est mort à 35 ans et ma grand-mère à 38 ans, corrobora Atsushi.

\- Pour la famille Kise se serait une trop grande sensibilité qui influencera de nombreux choix importants, qui apporterait peut-être la mort suite à une trop grande tristesse. Contrairement aux Kagami, les Aomine perdront en force. Et la famille Akashi ne ressentirait plus la morsure du chaud et du froid.

Face aux mines sombres, Shun'en sut qu'ils avaient raison malgré le nombre de fois où ils avaient voulu avoir tort.


	5. Chapter 5

0Akashi Seijuro (M) / Akashi Sen (F)

Aomine Daiki (M) / Aomine Daichi (F)

Kagami Taiga (M) / Kagami Taki (M)

Kise Ryota (M) / Kise Reizo (M)

Midorima Shintaro (M) / Midorima Shun'en (M)

Murasakibara Atsushi (M) / Murasakibara Anzai (M)

Lady Dragonnia : De rien, ça me fait plaisir de poster cette histoire et puis ce n'est pas le fait que j'ai très peu de reviews qui fait que je n'écris pas, c'est plutôt le manque de temps ^^

A (Guest) : Merci pour ta review, je l'ai beaucoup aimé. Tu vas avoir ta discussion entre Seijuro et Sen (bien qu'elle n'était pas prévu de base, je l'ai quand même faite xD)

KNBfantasy-Midorima Shun'en-KNBfantasy

Kuroko observa les descendants de ses amis. Ils ne les connaissaient que très peu mais il était fort triste de leur destin. Ils étaient obligés de passer par là si ils voulaient sauver leur peuple et le monde entier par la même occasion.

Ayant une respiration de plus en plus difficile dû à une incapacité inhabituelle à invoquer plusieurs personnes, Tetsuya ferma les yeux et posa son front sur la table. La fraicheur de la table en bois lui fit énormément de bien. Il sentait peu à peu la fièvre monter en lui. Kuroko avait oublié cette sensation depuis longtemps car elle appartenait à son enfance. Son apprentissage pour l'invocation n'avait pas été de tout repos et il se souvient encore qu'il avait passé le premier mois à être malade. Heureusement, il n'avait pas péri sous le coup de la fièvre.

Soudain, il sentit une main sur son épaule et entendit Shun'en lui demander de le faire partir. Acceptant la proposition de son ami, le bleuté desinvoqua Midorima senior. Il eut alors l'impression de pouvoir respirer après un long moment en apnée. Il devait se dépêcher de reprendre la pleine possession de ses pouvoirs avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

-Tout va bien Kuroko ? Demanda Ryouta en posant une main sur le front du plus petit. Tu es brûlant ! S'alarma-t-il.

-Ça va aller Kise.

-Je pense que tu devrais te reposer et désinvoquer Aomine et Kagami, se fit entendre la voix de Seijuro. Comme tu nous l'as demandé, un cavalier est posté près des terres de l'est. Dès que le calme sera revenu en ces terres, il galopera jusqu'ici pour nous prévenir. Il faut que tu te ménages, nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de te perdre, Kuroko. Nous avons besoin de ton savoir et de ta force.

Tetsuya hocha la tête face aux paroles du roi. Il lui faisait penser à Sen, sauf qu'il sentait qu'il ne pouvait pas refuser cette proposition. Il révoqua alors Daichi et Taki puis il en informa Akashi. Bientôt, l'assassin et le guerrier revinrent passablement énervé de la disparition de leurs mentors. Mais dès qu'ils virent l'état du représentant de la famille légendaire, ils se calmèrent bien vite et invitèrent Atsushi et Ryouta à les rejoindre. Midorima sortit également de la salle du trône pour aller perfectionner sa maitrise de l'arc, les révélations de son ancêtre tourbillonnant dans sa tête.

Akashi rougit en se rendant compte qu'il était seul avec celui qu'il semblait aimer. Malgré les paroles de sa grand-mère, il n'arrivait pas à se faire à l'idée qu'il aimait l'illustre Kuroko Tetsuya. Il ne pouvait non plus croire que les sentiments de son ancêtres ne lui étaient pas imposé. Seijuro avait senti, depuis l'instant où il avait passé l'anneau des Akashi autour de son doigt, le trou béant de son cœur. Cela l'avait éloigné de ses amis et seuls ses généraux étaient restés auprès de lui.

Mais depuis que Kuroko avait fait son apparition, il sentait qu'il redevenait son jeune lui. Quelqu'un de sociable, d'enjouée. Une version moins énergique de Ryouta si il cherchait vraiment à se rapprocher de la réalité. Depuis quand n'avait-il pas rougit ? Et surtout depuis quand réfléchissait-il à l'image qu'il renvoyait.

-Kuroko est-ce que tu vas mieux ? Finit-il par dire.

-Oui merci Akashi. Je suis parfois têtu, il faut me remettre sur le bon chemin. Vous semblez avoir ce pouvoir Sen et toi, dit Tetsuya avec un sourire.

-Quelle était ta relation avec mon ancêtre ? Demanda Akashi avec appréhension.

-Et bien... Je la considérai comme ma grande-sœur, au même titre que les autres finalement. Shun'en a une place plus particulière, celle d'un meilleur ami... Hum... Sen était exigeante et elle ne se laissait pas marcher sur les pieds. Elle me faisait rire quand elle se prenait la tête avec Daichi, qui était la plus têtu de nous tous, il faut le reconnaître.

-Tu... Tu n'es pas triste d'être là alors qu'ils ont fait leurs vies sans toi ?

-Si... Mais la Créature des Ténèbres nous a fait nous rencontrer et c'est la seule bonne chose qu'elle a apporté... Je suis triste de ne les avoir connu que deux ans. Je regrette d'avoir pris cette décision au moment où je suis arrivé dans ce monde méconnu et que je vous ai vu tous les six, unis. J'ai été désolé de ne pas avoir un représentant de ma famille à vos côtés. Je suis pour vous un mauvais présage et j'apporte avec moi une guerre.

-Kuroko, je... Je suis désolé d'avoir posé la question.

-Il n'y a pas de mal, Akashi. En tant que roi tu as besoin de connaître l'état d'esprit de tes hommes. Je reconnais bien là un trait de Sen.

KNBfantasy-Akashi Sen-KNBfantasy

Le lendemain matin, Tetsuya se retrouva à nouveau seul avec Akashi car tous les autres étaient parti s'entrainer avec Daichi, Taki et Anzai. Il était prévu que Sen soit invoqué pour apprendre deux-trois ficelles à un Akashi qui avait déjà un très bon niveau.

Sen fit son apparition devant les deux hommes. Elle ignora son descendant pour faire face à celui qu'elle aimait. Il n'avait en rien changé, en même temps pour lui c'était il y a très peu de temps qu'il les avait quitté. Elle sourit au turquoise et finit par le prendre dans ses bras.

-Je suis tellement heureuse de te voir Tetsuya, tellement heureuse.

Seijuro, lui, se sentit mal d'être spectateur de cette scène connaissant les sentiments de son ancêtre. Mais il ne put s'empêcher d'être jaloux de l'utilisation du prénom pour appeler le personnage légendaire. Il resta à l'écart, les regardant discuter joyeusement ensemble.

Finalement Kuroko quitta la pièce pour laisser Sen seul avec lui.

-Akashi Seijuro, c'est ça ? Demanda la femme d'un grand sourire.

-En effet.

-Oh je suis tellement contente pour toi ! S'exclama-t-elle surprenant Seijuro qui ne comprenait pas cette effusion de joie. Contente mais aussi jalouse, papota-t-elle.

Akashi junior n'arrivait pas à se faire à l'idée que Sen, son ancêtre, avait un comportement très léger alors que la situation ne s'y prêtait pas. Il savait qu'elle avait été une grande reine, magnanime mais ferme en ce qui concernait les lois établis mais cette image n'arrivait pas à se superposer à la femme qu'il avait devant les yeux.

-Pardon ? Demanda-t-il.

-Je sais que tu aimes Tetsuya et tu as l'honneur d'être celui qui pourra être aimé en retour. J'aimerai tellement être à ta place. Malheureusement ma vie était il y a très longtemps.

-Je ne saisis pas très bien.

-Rhoo, cela ne sert à rien de feindre l'ignorance. Tu as accès à la toute puissance de la bague, je le sais. Tu es donc épris de Tetsuya.

-Les sentiments que je ressens sont les vôtres, pas les miens, dit Akashi froidement.

Sen se figea face à la froideur des propos de son descendant.

-Non, ils...

-Avant que je ne porte cette bague, commença Seijuro en levant sa main, ma vie était heureuse. Puis, dès que j'ai reçu ce bijoux, elle est devenu fade et triste. Je ne connaissais pas Kuroko Tetsuya, ma grand-mère ne le connaissait pas. Il n'était encore qu'une légende i peine quelques jours. Comment voulez-vous que j'aime cet homme sans que j'y sois poussé par vos sentiments ?

-Écoute-moi bien Akashi Seijuro, dit Sen d'une voix tranchante, mes sentiments ne sont pas dans cette bague. Je les ai gardé pour moi car c'était ce que j'avais de plus beau de Tetsuya. Non, à ma mort, j'ai copié mes souvenirs de lui. Des souvenirs dépourvus de sentiment car je les ai gardé pour moi. Ta grand-mère et toi êtes tombé amoureux de Tetsuya de vous-même. Vous aimez ce que vous avez vu au plus profond de cette bague.

Seijuro resta silencieux un moment, avalant cette révélation avec peine.

-Mais pourquoi avoir fait ça ? Demanda-t-il après un très long silence.

-Pour Tetsuya, je l'ai fait pour lui. Il n'allait pas connaître la paix et je voulais qu'il ai au moins quelqu'un qu'il l'aime. Je veux qu'il ai une vie heureuse avec toi, Seijuro. Je ne veux pas qu'il passe sa vie à se battre contre la Créature des Ténèbres. Je veux qu'il commence à vivre sa vie d'adulte dans un monde en paix avec quelqu'un à ses côtés et ce, jusqu'à sa mort.

Après un long silence, Sen repris la parole d'une voix plus enjouée pour contraster avec l'ambiance :

-De plus, ça n'aurait pas fonctionné avec moi. Tetsuya aime les hommes.

Seijuro rougit subtilement face à cette révélation mais manque de chance son ancêtre l'avait remarqué et elle éclata d'un rire cristallin.

KNBfantasy-KNBfantasy-KNBfantasy

Tetsuya observa ses nouveaux amis. Ils avaient tous rencontré et parlé à leurs ascendants. Kuroko voulait prendre le temps de parler avec eux car ils n'avaient fait que s'entraîner et ils n'avaient pu parler d'autre chose que leurs préparation à la future guerre. Il avait réunis les six jeunes gens dans le salon royal du château. Ils étaient tous confortablement installé dans des fauteuils avec une tasse de thé à la main. Le bleuté les observait se détendre et fut content de voir qu'ils étaient tous assez serein, connaissant leur avenir proche.

-Alors, prit-il finalement la parole, j'aimerai avoir votre avis sur ces derniers jours et sur vos ancêtres.

-Épuisant, mâchonna Atsushi.

Voyant le regard intéressé du personnage légendaire sur sa personne, Murasakibara décida qu'il devait peut-être développé un peu plus ses pensées.

-Apprendre à se battre est épuisant.

-D'accord et que penses-tu du reste ? Demanda Kuroko.

-Anzai est marrant, il arrive à rendre l'entraînement amusant. Surtout quand il remet Taiga-chin et Daiki-chin à leurs places.

Les deux concernés se mirent à râler mais ils laissèrent le violet continuer car cela semblait important pour celui qui avait la capacité de disparaître.

-J'aime bien l'idée que l'on puisse rencontrer nos ancêtres. Il y a un côté satisfaisant.

-Je suis d'accord avec Atsushi-chi. J'ai apprécié parler avec Reizo. Il est extrêmement gentil et le plus important, il m'apprend à soutenir mes amis dans toutes les épreuves. Je suis très heureux de pouvoir faire en sorte que vous ayez tous de l'espoir.

Tous les autres sourire à Ryouta et attendirent la suite.

-Je trouve Anzai d'une gentillesse sans borne. Shun'en est adorable aussi. Il est plein d'attention envers toi, Kuroko, mais aussi envers nous autres. Daichi et Taki sont tous les deux impressionnants et intimidants. Quant à Sen, elle peut être d'une fermeté et d'une rigueur constructive puis être une jeune femme lambda qui d'amuse de la plus petite des choses.

-Ouais bah ça aurait été bien si notre roi à nous était pareil, bougonna Aomine avant de se faire frôler par un sort de l'élément du vent.

-Je trouve que les entrainements prodigués par Taki et Daichi ont réussi à nous faire travailler en groupe. Enfin pour l'instant surtout Taiga et Daiki, mais Ryouta et Atsushi commencent à s'immiscer dans le lot, apporta Midorima.

-C'est bien vrai tout ça, mais c'est surtout à Anzai que l'on doit ce travail d'équipe, ajouta Kise.

-Et à Kuroko, termina Akashi. Sans la raclée qu'il a mise à ces deux idiots, on aurait encore eu du mal avec tout ça.

Ils continuèrent un moment à parler de leurs expériences et surtout du fait qu'ils ont de l'espoir pour la bataille prochaine. Tetsuya remarqua que le fait de prendre le temps de discuter après une journée chargée faisait du bien à tout le monde. De plus, qu'aujourd'hui, ils avaient dû tourner entre tous les ancêtres invoqués. Tetsuya arrivait à les matérialiser en même temps pour une durée d'environ deux-trois heures.

-Au fait, quand est-ce que c'est toi qui nous apprend des choses ? Demanda Taiga en interrompant toutes les conversations.

-Je peux faire ça demain si cela vous tient tant à cœur, répondit Tetsuya.

Ils hochèrent tous la tête d'un même mouvement, curieux de voir ce que cela donnerait.

KNBfantasy-KNBfantasy-KNBfantasy

Très court pour celui d'aujourd'hui mais j'ai eu que très peu de temps pour l'écrire. J'espère que le prochain sera plus long ^^


	6. Chapter 6

La nuit venait de tomber sur le royaume que dirigeait Akashi et ce dernier se trouvait dans le salon royal en compagnie de ses cinq généraux. Kuroko venait de quitter la pièce pour aller se coucher, les laissant entre eux. Tetsuya avait bien remarqué que les descendants de ses amis avaient besoin de se retrouver. La bataille approchait et ils n'avaient pu être seuls à aucun moment.

Un silence tranquille planait dans le salon et tous appréciaient cela. Ils restèrent assis, les yeux mi-clos à profiter de la présence des autres.

-J'ai peur, dit Kise après un moment.

Tout de suite après cette annonce les autres s'étaient redressés et regardèrent leur ami.

-J'ai peur de vous perdre, souffla Ryouta d'une voix tremblante.

Les autres ne dirent rien, ils ne savaient pas ce qui allaient se passer, ils ne pouvaient pas rassurer leur ami.

-Les paroles de Shun'en m'ont fait réfléchir. Je sais au plus profond de moi que je tomberai dans la folie si un seul d'entre vous venait à mourir…

La voix de Kise se brisa et il se mit à pleurer silencieusement. La grande main d'Atsushi se posa sur la tête de Ryouta. Aomine qui était à la droite de Kise mit sa main sur l'épaule du chevalier. Ils restèrent tous dans le silence attendant que le blond se calme.

Ils avaient tous peur mais seul Ryouta avait le courage de le dire à voix haute. Mais cette prise de parole avait libéré les cinq autres personnes dans la pièce et les rassurant qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls.

-Est-ce que vous redoutez l'entrainement de demain ? Demanda le chevalier une fois remis de ses émotions.

-Totalement, fit Kagami. On va se faire rétamer.

-Il est vrai que la technique de Kuroko nous est inconnu. Et nous n'avons rien vu quand il vous a mis à terre, dit Midorima en désignant les deux concernés.

Aomine grogna et croisa les bras sur son torse, tandis que Kagami rit doucement à se souvenir qui avait heurté son égo.

-Sen m'a dit que Kuroko bougeait plus vite que la Créature des Ténèbres. Ce serait donc un très bon entrainement. Si nous nous habituons à sa vitesse, la Créature sera sans doute plus facile à battre.

-Hmmf, fit Atsushi.

-Un problème ? Demanda Seijuro qui ne comprit pas la réaction peu convaincu de son ami.

-Anzai m'a dit que la Créature était beaucoup plus lourde et énorme quand elle les avait attaqué.

-Et donc ? Demanda Aomine.

-Elle aura forme humaine, elle sera beaucoup plus rapide, expliqua Shintaro. Nous aurons de la chance si elle va aussi vite que Kuroko mais il ne faudra pas trop compter là-dessus.

-Sauf si elle reprend des forces en comprenant que nous l'attendions, conjectura Kise.

-Elle a peut-être un égo qui l'empêchera de le faire, espéra Taiga.

Ils soupirèrent d'un même ensemble et se mirent à rire en le constatant. Dès que leur sérieux revint, Akashi les enjoint à rejoindre leur lit car l'entrainement de demain n'allait pas être de la rigolade.

 **KnB - Kize Ryouta - KnB**

Les cinq généraux et le roi étaient dans la cour d'entraînement. Ils l'avaient encore réquisitionné et les autres soldats devaient s'entraîner en dehors du château. Il restait tout de même des gardes pour surveiller le château. Akashi savait que ceux qui faisaient leur ronde sur les murailles observaient les entraînements car il était rare d'y voir le roi. Surtout que depuis l'arrivé de Kuroko, les joutes des généraux étaient de plus en plus impressionnantes.

Il y eut quelques rumeurs comme quoi un danger approchait ou encore que Kuroko était un dieu venu sur terre car il était mécontent de l'oisiveté des dirigeants du royaume. Akashi soupira car cette dernière allait prendre de l'ampleur quand les soldats verront la vitesse inhumaine de Kuroko et qu'ils allaient se faire battre aussi facilement que…

Soudain, tous furent à terre.

Kise toussa car il avait respiré la poussière du sol. Il n'avait rien vu venir, rien remarqué et surtout il n'avait pas sentit le touché de Kuroko. Il se redressa et prit la main que Midorima lui tendit. Une fois sur ses pieds il essaya de voir l'homme du passé mais il ne l'avait pas dans son champ de vision.

Et rebelote. Tous à terre, à nouveau.

Ryouta entendit Aomine et Kagami jurer tout en se relevant. Il se mit à pouffer quand ils furent une fois encore jetés à terre.

Kuroko était devant eux, un petit sourire collé sur son visage. Kise attendit la suite sauf que le bleuté ne bougeait plus. Il ne faisait que les fixer et attendre. Alors, Ryouta tourna la tête vers son roi pour savoir ce qu'il fallait qu'ils fassent.

Au même moment, il entendit des hoquets de surprise et il fut jeté à terre. Il lâcha une onomatopée de douleur. Quand il s'assit Kuroko était exactement à la même place.

Il écarquilla les yeux quand il le vit disparaître quelques secondes avant qu'il soit de nouveau à son emplacement. Le seul changement : Aomine grognant allongé sur le sol.

-Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ? Demanda Akashi.

Kise comprit que leur roi voulait savoir ce qu'il s'était passé pour qu'eux seuls soient mis à terre.

-Je t'ai regardé, répondit Kise en se relevant tout en gardant son regard planté sur la silhouette de Kuroko.

-Aomine ?

-J'ai fait pareil, grogna le nommé.

-Très bien, dit Seijuro.

Kise vit alors un signe de main d'Akashi du coin de l'oeil. Ne doutant pas un seul instant que son roi avait un plan, il regarda la main du roux pour comprendre les événements futurs.

Seijuro voulait que Kise détourne à nouveau le regard pour qu'il puisse se jeter sur Kuroko quand ce dernier viendrait le mettre à terre.

Le blond fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi n'était-il pas attaqué ?

-La Créature n'est pas idiote, expliqua finalement Kuroko. Votre plan est simple à comprendre.

 **KnB - KnB - KnB**

La journée s'était terminé en exercice d'endurance. Kise l'avait passé à fixer constamment Kuroko. Seuls Kagami et Aomine avaient tenté quelque chose mais ils avaient fini à terre.

Ryouta avait mordu la poussière un bon nombre de fois qu'il avait arrêté de compter. La personne qui l'avait le plus surprise est Atsushi, il avait été jeté à terre que les deux premières fois.

-Je vous laisse débriefer, dit Tetsuya avant de partir rejoindre sa chambre.

-C'était horrible, se plaignit Kagami.

-Demain nous aurons tout autre chose, dit Akashi.

-Ah bon ? Demanda Kise.

-Il a testé notre endurance mais la Créature ne va pas juste nous regarder, elle va forcément agir.

 **KnB - Murasakibara Atsushi - Kagami Taiga - KnB**

Atsushi arriva en dernier dans la cour, Kuroko était déjà présent. Il le vit disparaître et il se douta que le coup était pour lui. Mais le géant attrapa le plus vieux et le serra fort dans ses bras.

Mais l'ancêtre ne fut aucunement surpris et sourit à Atsushi avant de lui demander de le reposer à terre.

-Anzai t'a dit le truc ? Demanda Kuroko.

-Non, un conseil.

Le violet vit Tetsuya hocher la tête puis tourna son attention sur ses amis. Ils s'étaient approché d'eux avec prudence et l'interrogèrent du regard.

-Murasakibara a découvert mon secret, mais sachez que la Créature a naturellement cette vitesse. De plus Murasakibara, elle brûle. Tu ne pourras pas la serrer comme tu viens de le faire

-Hmm, comprit Atsushi.

Les autres ne lui demandèrent rien, prêt à trouver l'astuce de Kuroko.

Kagami fut légèrement déçu quand il comprit que Tetsuya n'était pas naturellement rapide et que tout était tromperie. Mais il redoubla d'effort pour comprendre d'où venait la source de la vitesse du bleutée. La récompense était grande : être avec les ancêtres.

Taiga vit du coin de l'oeil Murasakibara s'entraîner avec Anzai, Taki et Daichi. Il ne fut alors pas surpris de voir le paysage tourner et se retrouver face contre terre.

-Akashi, tu peux aller t'entrainer avec Sen, dit Kuroko.

Kagami vit alors Sen apparaître et il se renfrogna. Il se rassura en constatant que Midorima n'avait pas enco…

-Midorima, toi aussi.

Akashi avait raison, cette fois-ci Kuroko les attaquait tout le temps et ne leur laissait aucun répit. Kagami était maintenant seul avec Aomine quand Kise réussit à arrêter une attaque du bleuté.

Taiga croisa le regard de Daiki et comprit qu'il ne fallait pas chercher l'origine du pouvoir de Kuroko mais réussir à le stopper juste avec leurs forces et leurs compétences.

Ils y passèrent leur journée mais ils avaient réussi à arrêter plusieurs fois Tetsuya. Et plus, le soleil descendait plus les deux arrêtaient toutes les attaques.

-Bien joué, fit Kuroko allongé sur le sol à quelques mètres d'eux.

Kagami se laissa tomber sur le sol pour se reposer, Aomine en fit de même. Ils se tapèrent dans la main et ils furent fiers quand ils constatèrent que leurs amis avaient suivi le combat avidement.

Taiga sentit les mains d'Atsushi qui était en train de le guérir et il vit qu'Anzai en faisait de même pour Aomine.

-J'suis content qu'on leur a rendu leur pouvoir, souffla Aomine soulagé grâce aux soins prodigué par l'ancêtre Murasakibara.

-C'était la chose la plus intelligente à faire, dit Anzai.

-Nous serons plus utiles pour combattre la Créature avec toute notre puissance, continua Daichi.

-Puis vous ne perdez presque rien, continua Reizo. Vous avez encore les pouvoirs de nos enfants et de tous ceux qui suivirent jusqu'à vous.

 **KnB - KnB - KnB**

-Bon c'est quoi l'astuce ? Demanda finalement Aomine après avoir terminé son dîner.

-Vous n'avez même pas trouvé ! S'exclama Kise.

-Non, puisque vous alliez nous le dire de toute façon, expliqua Kagami avant d'avaler son verre d'eau.

-La bague de Kuroko brille, dit Murasakibara.

-Génial, merci Atsushi, ironisa Aomine.

-J'invoque un animal que je fusionne à mon corps pour aller très vite, dans ce cas-là, c'est le guépard, expliqua Kuroko.

-Et pour qu'on ne sente rien quand tu nous touches ? Demanda Kise, curieux.

Anzai et les autres ancêtres se mirent à rire.

-C'est parce qu'il n'a aucune force, se moqua Daichi.

Et tous se joignirent au rire général, même Akashi et Kuroko. Rire leur faisait du bien à tous.

 **KnB - Midorima Shintaro - Akashi Seijuro - KnB**

Midorima était de nouveau présent dans la cour avant ses camarades. Quand il vit Kuroko arriver, il le détailla. Il avait remarqué que plus les jours avançaient plus il semblait en pleine forme. Au tout début de ses invocations, il était pâle et faible, maintenant la couleur blanche de sa peau était beaucoup plus naturelle et il était plus fort. Ses muscles se redessinaient et son temps d'invocation devenait de plus en plus long.

Tetsuya leur avait expliqué que son voyage dans le temps n'avait duré que quelques minutes pour lui. Shintaro avait comprit que son corps avait subi tout de même les effets du temps. Il en avait discuté longuement avec son ancêtre et puis avec Sen. Tous avaient été d'accord avec la conclusion du vert : une minute passée dans le couloir équivalait à plusieurs mois de coma dans le monde réel.

-Bien, dit Kuroko ce qui sortit Midorima de ses pensés. Maintenant que vous connaissez tous l'astuce de ma vitesse, il est désormais facile pour vous de me contrer. Mais le but de cet entraînement est de vous préparer à affronter la Créature des Ténèbres. Alors soyez prêt.

Soudain Kuroko disparut du champ de vision de Shintaro et ce dernier vit Kise partir soudainement contre un des murs de la muraille. La violence de la collision fit comprendre à l'archer que le coup était anormalement puissant.

Il vit Sen, Shun'en et Reizo apparaître à leur côté. Il entendit vaguement l'ancêtre de Ryouta leur dire qu'ils se battraient avec eux pour cet entraînement avant d'être soulevé à une vitesse phénoménale et être balancé contre la muraille.

Le choc le sonna momentanément et il sentit que son bras gauche était cassé. Sa respiration était haché et il tout ce qu'il pouvait discerner étaient les ordres donnés par Akashi ainsi que le bruit d'une bataille.

Soudain, il se sentit mieux et prêt à aller se battre. Il comprit qu'Atsushi l'avait soigné. Il se releva et attrapa une lance sur son chemin pour être prêt à la lancer sur Kuroko. Ce qu'il vit le choqua quelques secondes : Kuroko mesurait désormais deux mètres et avait une carrure difforme. Shintaro comprit que le personnage légendaire avait fusionné avec un ours et un guépard.

Il lança alors sa lance qui se planta profondément dans le flanc de Kuroko qui s'affaissa sous la blessure. Mais le bleuté arracha la lance avant que sa blessure ne se referme.

Tout fit tilt dans sa tête : Kuroko avait fusionné également avec Anzai, Taki et Daichi.

Ils continuèrent encore une heure dans cette configuration avant que Kuroko ne vomisse du sang noir et que toutes les personnes et tous les animaux avec qui il avait fusionné furent projetés hors de son corps. Shintaro vit en plus de ce qu'il avait pu déceler un aigle, un lion et un caméléon. Avant que tous puissent faire quoi que ce soit tous ceux invoqué disparurent.

Akashi se précipita vers le bleuté ne comprenant rien à ce qui venait de se passer. Il retourna le plus vieux pour le mettre sur le dos. Il appela Atsushi pour qu'il vienne examiner Tetsuya. Ce dernier attrapa le bras du roi faiblement et essaya d'attirer la tête de Seijouro près de la sienne. Le magicien se pencha et écouta les faibles mots qui sortaient de la bouche du malade.

-Kise ! Appela aussitôt Akashi. Use de ton pouvoir sur Kuroko.

-Je ne peux pas le guérir, dit Murasakibara.

-Quoi ? Paniqua Seijouro qui n'arrivait pas à reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions.

Midorima se pencha et Akashi éloigna par pur réflexe le corps du bleuté de la menace potentiel du vert. Ce dernier rassura son roi et prit délicatement la bague de Kuroko pour la lui enlever.

Soudain, Tetsuya reprit des couleurs et sa respiration fut normale. Il s'assit et sourit maladroitement à tous les regards inquiets posés sur lui.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demanda Aomine en s'agenouillant face au plus âgé.

-J'ai dû en faire trop, répondit le personnage légendaire en collant son dos au torse du roi.

Ce dernier posa une main sur son front tandis que l'autre se plaça sur la taille du bleuté.

-Asseyez-vous, ordonna Seijuro. Maintenant que nous avons pu voir à peu près la puissance de la Créature, nous allons réfléchir à un plan nous permettant de la vaincre le plus rapidement possible et avec le moins de perte possible.

 **KnB - KnB - KnB**

Akashi envoya ses généraux dans la salle à manger. Ils avaient passé toute l'après-midi à élaborer le meilleur des plans. Kuroko avait apporté de temps en temps des précisions sur les pouvoirs de la Créature. Il avait même réussit à reprendre sa bague des mains de Shintaro pour invoquer tous ses amis. Ils s'étaient tous inquiété mais ils étaient vite passé à autre chose en voyant que Tetsuya allait très bien. Ils avaient également aider à préparer une attaque et une défense efficace contre la Créature.

Seijouro se recula finalement du dos de Kuroko et se leva. Il aida par la suite le plus petit à se mettre debout.

-Merci, souffla le bleuté en rougissant légèrement.

-Viens, nous allons les rejoindre avant qu'il n'y ait plus de quoi manger.

 **KnB - Aomine Daiki - KnB**

Aomine arriva dans la cour pour mettre en pratique le plan mis en place hier. Il adorait particulièrement son rôle qui était de bourriner aux côtés de Kagami et d'Anzai. Leur but était de frapper la Créature sans faire attention aux restes. La subtilité était pour tous les autres.

Il appréciait la complicité qui s'était mise en place entre lui et l'ancêtre de Murasakibara. Il aimait bien Daichi mais son caractère était bien trop proche du sien. Anzai était quelqu'un de tactile et de très amicalement. Il n'aurait pas été étonné si on lui avait dit qu'il était l'ancêtre de Kise. Sauf que ce n'était pas le cas.

La journée était beaucoup plus tranquille que celle d'hier car ils n'avaient pas vraiment d'ennemi en face d'eux. Aomine surveillait tout de même Kuroko du coin de l'oeil de peur de le revoir dans le même état que la veille.

Il se prit alors un coup de poing dans l'épaule de la part d'Anzai.

-Ne t'en fait pas, mon grand, dit Murasakibara senior. Tetsuya va très bien. Et puis tu dois rester concentrer sur ta tâche et ne faire attention à aucun de tes camarades, d'accord ?

Aomine allait répondre quand un soldat l'appela. Il s'excusa auprès d'Anzai et alla à la rencontre de Mergio. Ce dernier lui expliqua que Jiy était de retour de sa mission. Le général pâlit légèrement et se dépêcha de rejoindre Akashi.

-Jiy est de retour, dit-il. Les terres de l'est ont retrouvé leur calme.

Kuroko fit disparaître ses amis. Ils se dépêchèrent tous d'entrer dans le château, un peu sous tension : la Créature avait réussit à sortir de sa prison.

* * *

A (Guest) : Salut, contente que tout ce que j'ai écrit pour l'instant te plaît. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant que les autres.


	7. Chapter 7

**KnB – Midorima Shintaro – Aomine Daiki - KnB**

Midorima entra dans le salon royal, suivit d'Aomine. Dès que la nouvelle des terres de l'Est fut arrivé au château, Akashi avait départagé les tâches à faire avant de quitter la citadelle.

Shintaro devait préparer les affaires pour le voyage. Ils avaient demandé aux premiers serviteurs croisés d'aller quérir ceux des familles des généraux et celui du roi. Dans leur message, ils devaient également ajouter le fait que les sacoches de voyage et les affaires devaient être amené dans le salon royal.

En attendant que la nouvelle se propage, les deux généraux étaient parti aux cuisines pour demander des provisions pour une semaine et pour sept voyageurs.

Aomine ne prit même pas la peine de s'asseoir sur un des fauteuils du salon, comme il en avait l'habitude, ce qui démontrait un certain stress venant de l'assassin. Shintaro souleva un sourcil mais ne dit rien sachant très bien que son camarade allait prendre la mouche. Et ils n'avaient aucune minutes à perdre.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit sur Fargand qui avait avec lui des sacoches pour cheval richement décorées, prouvant ainsi qu'elles appartenaient à Akashi. Il y avait dessus le symbole de la famille du roi : le serpent. D'après les écrits royaux, cet animal aurait été choisi par la reine fondatrice du royaume : Sen Akashi.

-J'ai mis à l'intérieur tout ce dont le roi aurait besoin. Dîtes-lui qu'il y a également quelques potions de sommeil au cas où ce dernier lui échappe, expliqua Fargand.

-Merci bien, nous lui diront, dit Midorima.

Par la suite, après le départ du serviteur attitré d'Akashi, ceux des généraux arrivèrent à peu près en même temps dans le salon. Les sacoches apportaient avaient nettement moins de fioritures mais les animaux des maisons étaient beaucoup plus visible. Comme pour le serpent des Akashi, les animaux symboles avaient été, d'après les écrits royaux, un choix des vainqueurs de la Guerre Sombre, contre la Créature des Ténèbres : Le tigre pour les Kagami, la panthère noire pour les Aomine, l'abeille pour les Kise, la pieuvre pour les Murasakibara et le scorpion pour les Midorima.

Shintaro avait pensé également au septième membre de leur expédition et il y avait une sacoche simple pour Kuroko.

Dès que la nourriture arriva, les deux généraux la placèrent dans les sacoches vides avec l'aide de serviteurs : Jigoro, serviteur attitré de Daiki, Kangoro celui de Midorima et Temari, celle de Kise.

Une fois ce travail terminé, ils prirent chacun deux sacoches tandis que les trois serviteurs, n'en apportèrent qu'une aux écuries où les attendaient Kuroko, Kagami et Murasakibara.

 **KnB – Akashi Seijouro – Kise Ryouta – KnB**

Kise se trouvait dans la salle du trône aux côtés de son roi. Le chevalier comprenait l'importance de sa place auprès d'Akashi. Ce dernier ne savait pas si il reviendrait de cette deuxième guerre face à la Créature, alors il devait faire en sorte que le gouvernement du royaume puisse continuer à fonctionner en l'absence du roi et des généraux.

-Mesdames et messieurs, je vous ai convoqué car il y a urgence. Je vous demande de taire les raisons de notre départ et de faire passer pour un pèlerinage. En réalité, la Créature des Ténèbres est de retour.

Les personnes présentes furent choquées puis la panique enfla. Un regard d'Akashi à Kise fit comprendre à ce dernier qu'il devait calmer les conseillers en utilisant son pouvoir.

-S'il vous plaît, calmez-vous. Il n'y a aucune raison de s'inquiéter. Nous allons nous occuper de cette menace avec le grand Kuroko Tetsuya. Le royaume est hors de danger, dit Ryouta d'une d'un calme rassurant.

Les conseillers hésitèrent mais en voyant le visage neutre et serein sur le général connu pour son état émotif, ils crurent alors les mots de Kise.

-Vous devez continuer de gouverner le royaume comme vous le faîtes maintenant. Irisu, Shin et Hanaki vous ferez également mon travail. Nagato et Chiaki vous occuperez le poste d'Aomine, Kamasuke et Maria, celui de Midorima, Saeko et Kuro vous prendrez le poste de Kise, Kei et Mikuzu vous remplacerez Murasakibara et Zakuro et Wataru vous aurez en charge la fonction de Kagami. Si au bout d'un mois sans de nos nouvelles, considérez que nous sommes morts au combat. Mais je vous assure que nous mourons en tuant la Créature. Vous devriez annoncer au royaume les événements et choisir un nouveau roi et cinq autres généraux. Prenez des membres de nos familles pour ce choix. Si je ne reviens pas mais que les généraux le font, ils seront co-rois jusqu'à ce que le gouvernement soit remodelé et qu'un des généraux devienne roi. Je vous demande de les aider du mieux que vous pouvez pour garder la stabilité du royaume.

Les conseillers firent serment et quittèrent la salle du trône pour commencer à mettre en œuvre ce gouvernement provisoire. Le roi et Kise les suivirent pour rejoindre les écuries.

 **KnB – Kagami Taiga – Murasakibara Atsushi – Kuroko Tetsuya - KnB**

Dès que la répartition des tâches fut terminée, Kuroko, Kagami et Murasakibara se rendirent aux écuries. Ils sellèrent le nombre de chevaux qu'il fallait, même un de plus pour qu'un de leurs ancêtre puisse voyager avec eux. Taiga se chargea du sien ainsi que celui du roi. Atsushi sella le plus grand étalon qui lui servirait de monture pour les prochains jours, puis s'occupa des chevaux de Midorima et d'Aomine. Tetsuya prépara les trois chevaux restants. Il fut étonné quand il aperçut la facilité du violet avec les animaux. Ces derniers cherchaient la présence d'Atsushi alors que le bleuté se souvenait que ses amis le jalousaient de l'attirance presque magique qu'il exerçait sur les bêtes. Ce qui lui avait valu par la même occasion de pouvoir les invoquer. Pour ce faire, il fallait que le possesseur du sang soit d'accord pour sacrifier sa mort pour aider Kuroko. Il fallait donc nouer une grande confiance entre le futur invoqué et l'invocateur.

Dès qu'ils eurent terminé, les trois hommes vérifièrent les travail des autres pour être sûr que personne ne tombera de cheval lors du voyage. Ils allaient chevaucher pendant plusieurs jours à grande vitesse. Leur but était d'atteindre le désert vert. C'était le lieu où Kuroko avait vécu. Son village avait été détruit, comme tant d'autres, par la Créature des Ténèbres. Les héros vainqueurs avaient décidé de ne rien faire construire sur ce lieu et d'en faire un lieu de mémoire. Pour que toute personne traversant le désert vert puisse se rendre compte de la puissance de la Créature et de ses actes.

Ils restèrent silencieux. Ils savaient que le temps de la guerre approchait à grand pas. Pour les deux plus jeunes, ils ne l'avait jamais connu mais ils avaient appris aux côtés des héros légendaires que rien n'était pire que la guerre. Kuroko tant qu'à lui se plongeait dans ses souvenirs. Pour lui, ils ne dataient que de trois ans.

Mais l'attente fut pesante pour Kagami qui commença à faire des allers-et-venues à côtés des chevaux. Les animaux sentaient son anxiété et s'agitaient légèrement.

-Arrête-ça, dit Murasakibara d'un ton mou en direction de son ami.

Taiga se stoppa, regarda Atsushi puis les chevaux. Il se gratta l'arrière du crâne de gêne.

-Je… Ils vont mettre combien de temps ? Demanda-t-il finalement.

-Ils font au plus vite, répondit Kuroko. Nous avons juste eu la tâche la plus rapide à accomplir.

-Hmm, mais pourquoi y'a pas un troisième avec Midorima et Aomine, alors ?

Tetsuya leva un sourcil et posa son regard sur Kagami. Il ne savait pas si le rouge posait sérieusement la question ou si il cherchait juste à se distraire. Il opta finalement pour la première hypothèse.

-Nous sommes tous assez bien nerveux comme ça. Tu n'allais certainement pas être avec Aomine et, Murasakibara et moi sommes les plus calmes donc les plus à même de s'occuper des chevaux.

-Attend, attend. Tu es en train de me dire que le roi et Midorima sont dans le même état que nous tous.

Tetsuya hocha simplement la tête puis grimaça quand il se rendit compte que ce n'était pas forcément la meilleure chose à faire. Kagami s'était figé et Kuroko put voir que les évènements à venir devinrent beaucoup plus réel aux yeux de Taiga. Puis il vit du coin de l'oeil Atsushi pâlir légèrement.

-Yo, fit Aomine en sortant du château.

Le bleuté vit alors les deux autres se reprendre à la vue des nouveaux venus. Ils allèrent à leur rencontre pour prendre les sacoches. Ils se mirent tous au travail. Les serviteurs s'éclipsèrent dès leur tâche terminé.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Akashi et Kise sortirent à leur tour. Kuroko invoqua Sen et ils se mirent en route.

 **KnB - Kuroko Tetsuya - KnB**

Après deux jours et deux de chevauchés, entrecoupés de pauses pour reposer les chevaux, ils arrivèrent finalement au désert vert. Pour eux tous, c'était bien la première fois qu'ils mirent les pieds en ce lieux. Seule Sen l'avait déjà vu dans cet état. Kuroko n'avait pas eu la chance de voir la transformation de son village en ruine en ce désert à couper le souffle.

Une plaine d'un vert magnifique s'étendait dans un rayon de quarante kilomètre. Elle était bordée de forêt et possédait de nombreuses creuvasses et buttes. Il ne restait plus une seule ruine. Il y avait des menhirs faisant le tour du désert vert.

Tetsuya fronça les sourcils car c'était bien la première fois qui les voyaient.

-Nous les avons fait tailler après ton départ, expliqua Sen.

Ils descendirent de cheval et s'approchèrent d'une d'entre elles tout en tenant la longe de leurs animaux. Sen leva la main pour annoncer qu'elle allait lire à voix haute les quelques phrases gravées en l'ancienne langue, que les autres ne pouvaient pas lire.

« Ici se dressait un des villages détruit par la Créature des Ténèbres

Ici se dressait le village natale du plus valeureux héros de la Guerre Sombre

Ici se dressait l'enfance du plus courageux des rois, Kuroko Tetsuya

Ici se dresse le symbole de notre victoire sur la Créature des Ténèbres

Ici se dresse un lieu de mémoire pour que personne n'oublie la Guerre Sombre

Ici se dresse nos souvenirs de notre bien aimé Kuroko Tetsuya

Ici se dressera l'épilogue de la Créature des Ténèbres

Ici se dressera le nouveau champ de bataille de la Guerre Sombre

Ici se dressera, de nouveau triomphant, Kuroko Tetsuya »

L'invocateur en fut ému et il prit son amie dans ses bras. Il baragouina des remerciement que Sen accueillit avec un grand sourire. Les autres les laissèrent tranquille et s'éloignèrent pour aller attacher leurs chevaux. Dès que Kuroko se détacha de son amie, un feu brûlait déjà. Il révoqua Sen après lui en avoir donné la raison.

-Où est Akashi senior ? Demanda Aomine.

-Comme nous allons rester entre nous un moment, commença Kuroko sans répondre à Daiki, j'ai pris la décision de vous parler de moi. Nos liens ont besoin d'être forts pour vaincre la Créature. Nous, à l'époque, nous étions des centaines et des centaines.

-Nous t'écoutons, fit Seijouro avant que quelqu'un fasse une remarque désobligeante.

Ils s'installèrent autour du feu, le soleil disparaissant derrière les arbres.

-Comme vous l'avez compris, j'ai grandi ici…

 **KnB - Kuroko Tetsuya - KnB**

-Monsieur Kuroko, appela une femme de derrière un rideau. Vous pouvez venir.

L'homme de petite taille se leva avec précipitation pour rejoindre sa femme qui venait d'accoucher. Il avait supporté ses cris sans pouvoir rien faire. Il s'était senti impuissant pendant des heures et maintenant il pouvait enfin voir l'enfant qui avait donné tant de peine à sa très chère épouse.

-C'est un garçon, dit la sage-femme en lui donnant le bébé délicatement.

L'homme prit son fils et l'observa avec bonheur. Il s'assit aux côtés de sa femme qui était exténuée.

-Regarde ce que tu nous as offert Amasa, fit-il en continuant de regarder son enfant. Notre fils, notre premier fils.

-Il est très beau Tetsuya, rit la mère.

-Comment l'appelons-nous ?

-Tetsuya est un nom approprié.

-Mais c'est le mien, protesta le père avec bonne humeur.

-Et ce sera celui des deux hommes que j'aime le plus au monde.

Tetsuya senior rougit et embrassa le haut du crâne de sa femme.

-Maman, Shoko, Mariya ! Appela-t-il.

Ses filles âgées de six et dix ans n'avaient pas pu supporter l'attente et les cris de leur mère. Alors leur grand-mère, Kuroe, les avait fait prendre l'air. Le père de famille venait de les entendre revenir, sans doute prévenu par la femme qui avait aidé Amasa à accoucher.

Une dizaine d'années passèrent dans le village de Kuroko. Ce dernier avait désormais dix ans. Il avait de nombreux amis même si il préférait jouer avec ses deux soeurs Shoko et Mariya. Mais ce jour-là était très important dans la vie du jeune Tetsuya. Il avait enfin l'âge pour aller chasser. Ces deux soeurs ne s'occupaient plus de cette tâche pour en faire bien d'autres.

Tetsuya tenait son petit arc dans la main droite et il pistait avec sérieux un lapin. Il était fier que ses parents lui confièrent cette mission mais il était également attristé d'ôter la vie. Ce n'était pas la première fois mais c'était la première fois où il devrait le faire seul. Kuroko avait des amis qui n'étaient pas des humains et il avait l'impression de les trahir quand il tuait d'autres animaux.

-Maya, appela-t-il soudainement. Comment vas-tu ?

Il s'approcha de la renarde mais il se figea quand il la vit blessée. Elle était aux limites de la mort. Sa respiration était lente et erratique.

-Maya, Maya, se mit à pleurer Tetsuya ne sachant pas quoi faire pour l'aider.

La vieille renarde ouvrit les yeux et approcha une de ses pattes avant près de la main de l'enfant. Et d'un coup sec lui entailla la paume.

-Aïe, protesta Kuroko en retirant vivement son membre blessé.

Mais la renarde couina et Tetsuya lui donna sa main, le coeur brisé par la tristesse. Maya lécha la plaie de l'humain avant de crachoter du sang.

-Ma pauvre… Pleura Kuroko en ne faisant pas attention au sang de la renarde qui entra dans sa blessure.

Il caressa la tête de son amie jusqu'à ce qu'elle meurt.

-Maya, Maya ! Hurla Kuroko de détresse.

Ce fut à ce moment-là que sa vie changea. Maya apparut devant lui, à côté de son corps mort.

-Mais que… ?

 **KnB - Kuroko Tetsuya - KnB**

-J'ai découvert ce jour-là que j'avais le pouvoir d'invoquer les esprits d'animaux dont le sang était entré dans mon corps. Je l'ai gardé secret car à cet époque manipuler la mort était mal vu. Puis ma mère était mourante et j'ai alors décidé que je voulais qu'elle puisse revivre à nos côtés une fois la mort nous la prenant. Mais je n'ai pas pu le faire. Mon père me surprit à entailler ma mère légèrement et il entré dans une colère terrible. Mes soeurs avaient été horrifié par mon père. Ma grand-mère avait réussi à le calmer. Mais j'avais été frappé. Après ça, ma famille avait essayé de comprendre ce qui m'avait pris et ensuite un magicien était passé dans le village.

 **KnB - Kuroko Tetsuya - KnB**

-Je pense que votre fils fait partie des nécromants. Mais son pouvoir semble… particulier. J'ai un ami qui pourrait vous aider.

Le magicien quitta la maison et un autre arriva onze mois plus tard. Il avait observé Tetsuya longuement sans rien dire. Le jeune garçon de douze ans se plaignait constamment d'avoir extrèmement mal à la main. Le nécromant avait interrogé en détail le bleuté pour savoir comment il s'y prenait. Il avait été stupéfait de tout ce que l'enfant pouvait faire. Il pouvait invoquer de nombreux animaux mais à aucun moment les bêtes étaient forcées à faire quoi que ce soit. Il était tombé à la renverse quand Kuroko avait pu fusionner.

Le nécromant l'aida du mieux qu'il le pouvait mais Tetsuya junior ne pouvait plus sortir du lit deux jours après son arrivée. La douleur de sa main amplifiait et pulsait dans tout son corps. Il souffra pendant une semaine et faillit mourir de douleur. Puis le nécromant avait trouvé la solution. Il lui entailla la main et une pierre bleue pâle en émergea.

 **KnB - Kuroko Tetsuya KnB**

-Quoi ! S'exclamèrent ses auditeurs d'une manière différentes.

-La pierre de ma bague est sorti de mon corps. Plus précisément de la main qui avait accueilli le sang de tous les animaux qui avaient voulu rester avec moi.

-Mais… Mais nos pierre aussi ? Demanda Kise.

-Non, pas les vôtres. Ce sont des pierres tout à fait normales qui a accumulé la magie de vos ancêtres de génération en génération.

-Euh… D'accord.

Kuroko reprit son histoire. Il parla longuement de son entraînement avec le nécromant et à aucun moment il ne donna son nom. Personne n'osait lui en faire la remarque. Il parla de la mort de sa grand-mère. Du mariage de ses soeurs puis finalement la mort de son père. Il quitta le village quand plus rien ne l'y rattachait. Alors il parcouru le monde et il arriva au village d'Anzai trois jours avant que la pluie noire se manifeste.

 **KnB - KnB - KnB**

* * *

Ouais, je sais, je l'envoie genre pas au début du mois… Mais au moins je suis toujours dans les temps haha ^^

Réponse aux reviews :

Yuki : Merci beaucoup ^^ Il est vrai que ce genre d'univers est assez rare donc je suis extrêmement heureuse de ta review.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey ! Vous pensez que j'allais vous oublier ! Et nan, je suis encore dans les temps ^^ Bah voilà un long chapitre 8, le neuf ne tardera pas à arriver (enfin pas fin mars xD)

* * *

-Une fois la Créature des Ténèbres vaincu, il n'y a pas vraiment eu d'explosion de joie. Trop de mort. Trop de gens avaient péris sous ses coups. Nous avons passé deux jours à brûler nos morts. Rien de ce que la Créature a touché ne devait subsister. Nous avons brûlé les villages ravagée par la Créature. Un mois. Cela a duré un mois. puis sans vraiment nous y attendre, les personne survivantes ont voulu de nous comme chef. Les 7 élus. Nous leur avons menti pour que la défense se fasse. Nous leur avons expliqué la mascarade. Ils n'ont rien voulu entendre. C'était grâce à nous qu'ils étaient vivants, sourit tristement Kuroko. La construction d'un grand bâtiment se faisait tranquillement. Avant de nous mettre au pouvoir, il fallait un lieu où siéger, au centre du monde avait été la décision prise. Anzai, Daichi, Reizo, Sen, Shun'en, Taki et moi avons décidé de créer les bagues de puissance. Quand nous avons évoqué l'idée, tous les forgerons, joailliers et magiciens avaient été d'accord et voulaient nous prêter main-forte. L'idée est venue de Shun'en, je me souviens très bien de ce jour-là.

 **KnB - Kuroko Tetsuya - KnB**

-Au fait, Kuroko, d'où te vient cette pierre ? Demanda Midorima en désignant la poche du plus jeune sachant très clairement que la pierre d'un bleu pâle se trouvait à l'intérieur.

-Elle vient de moi, répondit Tetsuya.

Les autres et lui le regardèrent bouche bée, ne comprenant pas réellement la réponse.

-D'après mon maître, elle a été créé par mon sang et celui des différents animaux qui coulaient dans mes veines. Il a dit que mon corps l'a créé pour éviter que je meurs.

-Donc c'est une sorte de représentation de la source de tes pouvoirs ? Voulu vérifier Sen.

-Non, c'est mon pouvoir. Je l'ai juste matérialisé, expliqua Tetsuya.

-Si tu ne l'as plus ton pouvoir est toujours là ? Demanda Reizo.

-Oui, mais je ne peux invoquer personne puisqu'il n'y a que mon sang.

-Cela voudrait dire, qu'il faut du sang étranger au tien pour que tu puisses invoquer ?

-Tout à fait.

-Tu n'as pas peur de la perdre ? Interrogea Daichi.

-Si, toujours. Ce sont mes amis…

-Tu crois que l'on pourrait en faire un bijoux pour qu'elle soit accroché à toi tout le temps, proposa Taki.

-Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée, fit Shun'en. Est-ce que vous pensez que c'est possible de faire des bagues pour chacun de nous ?

-Comment ça ? Ne comprit pas Anzai, bien qu'il ne fut pas le seul

-Et bien, la Créature nous a menacé. Elle compte bien revenir.

-Oui et ? Encouragea Daichi pour que le jeune continu.

-Il faudrait avoir quelque chose où nou pouvons stocker notre pouvoir comme le corps de Tetsuya a fait.

-Ce n'est pas vraiment ça, interrompit Kuroko.

-Je sais. Ce que je veux dire c'est que si tu venais à mourir, tes amis resteraient dans cette pierre. Et si un jour quelqu'un a le même pouvoir que toi, il pourra les invoquer.

-Je vois où tu veux en venir, fit Sen. Précise.

-Il faut préparer l'avenir au retour de la Créature. Il faut qu'on arrive à créer un réceptacle pour nos pouvoirs. Pour qu'à la fin de nos vies, nous puissions déverser notre magie à l'intérieur et que nos enfants et petits-enfants puissent se servir de notre puissance pour terrasser la Créature des Ténèbres.

-C'est une bonne idée que tu as là, commenta Reizo.

-Mais comment tu compte t'y prendre. Je ne me souviens pas avoir entendu quelque chose comme ça exister, dit Daichi.

-Nous avons tout notre temps, déclara Anzai.

 **KnB - Kise Ryouta - KnB**

-Nous avons mis de nombreuses semaines à trouver les bonnes pierres. Il fallait qu'elles soient réceptives à la magie et ensuite nous en avons fait des bagues, termina Kuroko.

Kise regarda le bleuté et ne sut que dire. Le fait que ce dernier s'ouvre à eux était quelque chose d'assez incroyable. Avoir entendu quelque qui s'est passé il y a de çà trois cent ans, et de plus, connaître l'origine de leurs bagues donnaient au blond un sentiment de satisfaction et de reconnaissance. Il se leva soudainement, ce qui fit lever les têtes de ses amis et de Kuroko vers lui.

-Je… J'ai, moi aussi, envie de vous conter une partie de mon histoire.

-Bien sûr, fit Tetsuya avec bienveillance.

Pendant que Ryota se rasseyait avec gêne et une immense joie qui passait par son sourire et ses joues rouges, Kuroko fit apparaître Reizo. Il s'était que cela ferait sans doute plaisir à son ami de connaître une partie de la vie d'un de ses descendants.

 **KnB - Kise Ryouta - KnB**

Kise était assis devant sa grand-mère. Il avait alors sept ans et ne tardera pas à entrer au service du prince héritier Seijuro Akashi. Sakura Kise était la préceptrice de Ryota et lui enseignait ce qu'elle pouvait pour que son petit-fils puisse être un très bon conseiller, comme elle l'avait été pour Amélia Akashi.

-Te souviens-tu de Kuroko Tetsuya ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Oui ! Fit-il avec fierté.

-Je t'écoute, enjoint-elle Kise à continuer.

-C'est un des Sept. Il a été à créer le royaume.

-Et ?

-Et, il est… Et sa famille a disparu.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'il, il a fait quelque chose de gentil et de courageux.

-Tu ne te souviens plus ?

-Non...

-Ce n'est pas grave, mon chou. Kuroko Tetsuya c'est l'un des Sept, oui, mais aussi l'un des premiers. Avec Anzai Murasakibara et ton ancêtre Reizo Kise, ils ont instigué le mouvement de défense du royaume contre le danger. Il était aussi le plus jeune. Quand la paix est revenu, il a aidé ) créer le royaume. Il a très vite disparut car il s'est sacrifié pour nous. Il a disparut dans le temps, prêt à revenir pour nous protéger du même danger d'autrefois.

-Mais... Il apporte le malheur alors ?

-Oh non, mon chou. Il ne faut pas le voir comme ça. Si son retour est un mauvais présage, c'est aussi un immense espoir. Sache Ryouta que l'héros Tetsuya Kuroko a sacrifié sa vie pour protéger le monde. Sa vie ne connaîtra plus le repos. Il n'a ni enfant, ni lieu de mémoire. Seuls les six autres héros ont essayé de préserver sa mémoire. Le Sage Reizo a voulu de nous, la famille Kise, d'être la mémoire. Nous transmettons l'acte héroïque de Kuroko Tetsuya par transmission orale. Nous sommes les seuls dans le monde entier à connaître ce nom et son histoire.

-C'est quoi le danger ?

-Je ne sais pas, Ryouta. Le Livre qui détenait toute l'histoire a été dérobé il y a longtemps et brûlé. Son contenu est perdu à jamais.

Trois mois plus tard, Kise attendait dans un des salons du palais. Il allait entrer officiellement au service du prince héritier. Il avait déjà rencontré le garçon royal plusieurs fois dans les couloirs du château. Ils avaient joué ensemble enfants, puis vers l'âge de six ans, le prince Akashi avait commencé à avoir moins de temps libre comme Kise. Ils avaient continué de se voir de temps en temps, mais ce n'était plus la même chose. Le blond était pressé de devenir l'un des conseillers du prince ainsi que l'un de ses futurs généraux. Il était assis sur l'un des beaux canapés quand un serviteur fit entrer le jeune Midorima, le deuxième conseiller du prince héritier. Il le connaissait bien car ils avaient les mêmes leçons. Kise l'aimait bien. Le vert s'assit à côté de lui, le salua et ils discutèrent calmement. Même si Ryouta pouvait sentir l'excitation de son camarade car il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de parler. La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau sur un garçon aux cheveux bleus. Kise ne le connaissait pas, ainsi que l'enfant suivant qui avait les cheveux rouges. Mais en regardant bien, ils se connaissaient entre eux. Ensuite, le grand Murasakibara entra. Tout le monde le connaissait car il avait commencé à soigner aux côtés de son père, le médecin royal, il y a maintenant un an. Kise était à la fois jalous et admiratif. Le violet avait développé ses pouvoirs avant-même le prince héritier et il était déjà efficace. Il ne portait même pas la bague familiale des Murasakibara.

La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau, mais cette fois-ci Akasahi Seijuro et le roi entraient dans la pièce. Les cinq enfants se levèrent et firent la révérence. Les roi les autorisa à se redresser et les enjoint à les suivre. Kise sortit du salon et traversa un couloir qui lui a été toujours interdit. Il entra dans ce qu'il savait être la salle de trône. Le roi les mit en ligne au milieu de l'immense salle sur le symbole de la royauté. Le prince se tenait droit aux côtés de son père, attendant également. Kise pouvait sentir son anxiété et cela le rassurait étrangement.

-Héritiers du royaume, merci d'accepter de vous mettre au service du Prince Akashi Seijuro.

-Le plaisir et l'honneur sont le notre, dirent les cinq enfants en chœur en posant un genou à terre, la tête haute et le poing droit fermé sur le cœur.

-Ils sont également le mien, fit Akashi junior en faisant lever les descendants des héros.

-Murasakibara Atsushi, reprit le roi, jures-tu d'être un médecin dévoué au Prince, à ses compagnons et à ses sujets ?

-Je le jure.

-Jures-tu d'être un conseiller avisé et sage pour la protection des sujets et du royaume ?

-Je le jure.

-Kagami Taiga, jures-tu d'être un général dont le but est la protection du royaume et de ses sujets ?

-Je le jure.

-Jures-tu d'être un garde du corps du Prince Akashi Seijuro ?

-Je le jure.

-Aomine Daiki, jures-tu d'êtres les yeux et les oreilles du royaume et du Prince Héritier ?

-Je le jure.

-Jures-tu d'être le bras gauche du Prince Akashi Seijuro ?

-Je le jure.

-Midorima Shintaro, jures-tu d'être un conseiller avisé et sage dans toutes les décisions militaires et stratégiques du royaume ?

-Je le jure.

-Jures-tu d'être le bras droit du Prince Akashi Seijuro ?

-Je le jure.

-Kise Ryouta, jures-tu d'être un conseiller avisé et sage pour que nos traditions et nos mémoires perdurent ?

-Je le jure.

-Jures-tu d'être un général dont le but est de stabiliser les relations avec les autres royaumes ?

-Je le jure.

-Héritier au trône, Akashi Seijuro, jures-tu d'être un roi attentifs aux conseils et aux paroles de tes compagnons ?

-Je le jure.

-Jures-tu que tes actions auront pour but la protection et la stabilité du royaume et non l'atteinte de tes désirs et tes envies ?

-Je le jure.

 **KnB – Kise Reizo – KnB**

L'ancêtre Kise était heureux de voir que les valeurs que ses compagnons et lui avaient voulu faire perdurer au cours des siècles avaient résisté à l'érosion du temps. Il avait été surpris d'apprendre qu'il avait été qualifié de Sage. Pendant que le jeune Kise parlait, Reizo avait observait les descendants de ses amis. Ils semblaient tous avoir un bon souvenir de cette cérémonie et appréciaient que Ryouta en parle. Kise senior pouvait sentir la force des liens qui les unissaient et ce souvenir en particulier rassurait les plus jeunes dans l'épreuve à venir. Reizo était fier du blond qui utilisait son don sans même s'en rendre compte.

-À mon tour de vous conter un de mes souvenirs.

KnB – Kize Reizo – KnB

-Bon c'est bien beau d'avoir des bagues mais ce n'est pas suffisant, râla Daichi.

-Bonjour à toi aussi, dit Sen.

-Ne me cherche pas, j'suis pas d'humeur, siffla l'assassin.

Sen leva les mains pour montrer à son ami qu'elle ne ferait rien pour l'énerver. Reizo posa sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme ce qui la calma rapidement.

-Assied-toi et prend une tisane.

-Merci Reizo.

-Encore un cauchemar ? Voulu savoir le blond en servant une tasse à la brune.

-Mouais... J'ai encore rêvé de cette Chose et de sa voix à faire froid dans le dos. On ne peut pas laisser à nos descendants seulement les bagues, soupira Daichi.

-Tu as raison Dai', dit doucement Sen. Ça m'inquiète également.

-Nous devrions écrire tout ce que nous savons, intervint Reizo.

-Bonne idée ! S'enthousiasma Sen.

-On écrit juste ce qui concerne la Créature ? Demanda Daichi.

-Non, nous devrions écrire notre expérience et notre ressenti, ça peut aider les générations à faire face.

C'est alors que débuta l'écriture du livre. Les Sept écrivirent chacun de leurs côtés pour coudre les pages entre elles. Reizo lisa à nouveau le début de son histoire avec un doux sourire sur les lèvres :

 _Je travaillais dans le champ ce jour-là accompagné de ma fille et de ma femme. Ma fille était une très belle jeune femme âgé de seize ans. Elle aidait sans rechigner sa mère et elle avait une merveilleuse voix. Ma femme l'accompagnait souvent dans son chant lors du labeur. J'aimais les entendre et cela me mettait le baume au cœur de les entendre ainsi heureuse, malgré la vie assez pauvre que nous vivions. D'un seul coup, le noir tomba et le silence avec._

 _-Allez tout de suite vous réfugier dans la maison ! Leur hurlais-je._

 _-Et toi papa ? Entendis-je._

 _-Je viens avec vous, ma chérie._

 _Je fis le chemin que je connaissais par cœur dans ce noir complet et fini par voir une lueur par la fenêtre de ma maison. Ma très chère femme venait d'allumer une bougie. C'est alors que je vis quelque chose de visqueux passer devant la lumière. C'était noir et gluant. Je me précipitais à l'intérieur ne voulant pas savoir ce que c'était. Je me mis à barricader ma maison pour que ça ne rentre pas à l'intérieur. Je pris les deux femmes les plus importantes de ma vie dans mes bras et attendit que cela passe. Nous nous sommes endormi ainsi._

 _Au réveil, elles étaient étonnées de se réveiller contre moi dans la pièce principale. Elles étaient également surprises de voir des meubles devant la table et les fenêtres. Quand je leur expliqué, elles ne comprenaient pas ce que je racontais mais elles me croyaient tout de même._

 _-Va voir au marché, si d'autres se souviennent, me dit gentiment ma femme. Nous resterons à l'intérieur jusqu'à ton retour._

 **KnB – Midorima Shintaro – KnB**

-Ont-elles survécu à l'attaque de la Créature des Ténèbres ? Demanda fébrilement Kise.

-Oui, ma fille est l'une de tes ancêtres.

Midorima regarda le sourire de son ami s'agrandir et ses yeux pétiller.

-Merci Reizo, mais je pense qu'il est temps de se reposer. Nous devons être en forme pour affronter la Créature des Ténèbres, dit Shintaro.

Il regretta de suite ses mots car l'expression détendue de ses camarades disparut pour faire plisser leurs fronts d'inquiétudes. Mais le vert ne montra en rien sa pensée et resta sévère envers ses compagnons.

-Je comprend. Je vais monter la garde, vous pouvez dormir sur vos deux oreilles, fit Reizo.

Ils se couchèrent dans leurs lits de fortunes et essayèrent de s'endormir. C'est alors que l'ancêtre de Kise commença à chanter quelque chose de calme. Midorima était persuadé que ça devait être la chanson de sa femme et de sa fille. Et sans s'en rendre compte, Shintaro s'endormit.

Il se réveilla, un peu engourdi par le froid. Le soleil se levait à peine et il pouvait distinguer le crépitement du feu. Il ouvrit les yeux et se redressa. Il regarda alors autour de lui.

Le feu avait été alimenté toute la nuit par Reizo et ce dernier était aux abords de la forêt, à quelques mètres, près des chevaux. Aomine avait dégagé sa couette dans la nuit et Kise semblait l'avoir récupéré. Murasakibara dormait recroquevillé au plus proche du feu et semblait détendu. Akashi dormait près de Kuroko, le haut de leurs crânes à quelques centimètres.

Midorima se leva et se dirigea vers le chevaux.

-Le froid vous a réveillé ? Demanda Reizo.

-Je pense, répondit Shintaro doucement, ne sachant pas vraiment ce qui l'avait réveillé.

-Ne culpabilise pas, dit Kise sénior en donnant une pomme au vert pour qu'il la file à son cheval.

-Hein ? Interrogea l'archer.

-Hier soir, vous avez culpabilisé…

Le mort n'avait pas besoin d'en dire plus, Shintaro savait de quoi il voulait parler.

-J'ai… Soupira l'homme aux cheveux verts. J'ai toujours l'impression de… de…

Midorima soupira une nouvelle fois et se détourna pour offrir sa paume plate à son cheval, où se trouvait la pomme que l'ancêtre lui avait passé. Il n'avait pas très envie de se plaindre car ce n'était pas le moment et qu'il devait rester digne de son rôle et de sa place, tous deux privilégiés. Mais il sentit la main de Reizo sur son épaule. Le vert se tourna vers lui avec lenteur et attendit les mots du blond.

-Tu n'as pas besoin de mettre des mots sur ce que tu ressens. J'ai compris. Je te conseil de faire comme Ryouta et Tetsuya en t'exprimant aujourd'hui. L'histoire que mon descendant a raconté peut sembler banale mais il y a sens caché.

-Ah bon ? Demanda Midorima en levant son regard pour croiser celui de Kise senior.

-Il vous fait comprendre que vous rencontrer a été et est quelque chose de précieux pour lui. Il n'a pas parlé de la cérémonie d'intronisation pour vous rappeler vos promesses et vos rôles, mais pour vous montrer que vous êtes liés depuis vos sept ans et que cela ne va pas se défaire aussi facilement.

Sur ces mots, Reizo le laissa et parti rejoindre le feu auprès duquel Kuroko était réveillé. Shintaro regarda le blond parler à son ami puis il regarda disparaître. Midorima termina de bichonner sa jument et revint vers le foyer.

-Bonjour, le salua Kuroko.

-Bonjour, dit l'archer en retournant la politesse.

Finalement, le conseiller se dirigea vers la forêt en prétextant vouloir chasser pour le petit-déjeuner, oubliant que leurs sacoches étaient pleines à craquer de vivre.

Quand il regagna le bivouac, tous étaient réveillés et semblaient l'attendre.

-Alors, tu nous as dégoté quoi ? Demanda Aomine en se redressant.

-Trois lapins et deux faisans, répondit Midorima en montrant les bêtes.

Ryouta, Taiga et Daiki s'occupèrent des lapins, tandis que Shintaro et Tetsuya s'occupaient des faisans.

-Nous n'avons pas de casseroles, fit remarquer Murasakibara avec une moue déçu.

-Nous ferons des brochettes, Atsushi, même si tu fais les lapins les plus délicieux, dit Aomine.

Le géant se leva pour aller chercher des morceaux de bois, assez longs et fins. Le travail terminé, ils commencèrent à faire cuire la viande.

-Alors, à qui le tour ? Demanda Ryouta.

-Hein ? Fit intelligemment Aomine.

-Qui veut raconter une anecdote, expliqua Kise.

Midorima hésita mais finalement ne se manifesta pas. Il vit le regard que Kuroko posait sur lui et il savait que ce n'était plus le moment d'esquiver.

-Je vais le faire, dit-il calmement en relevant ses lunettes.

Shun'en fut invoqué et le récit de Shintaro commença.

 **KnB – Midorima Shintaro – KnB**

Le jeune Shintaro âgé de treize ans était en train d'étudier à la bibliothèque. Il lisait un vieux livre où il y avait une loi qui lui posait problème. Il commençait à mettre le doigt sur la réponse à sa question quand il entendit un éclat de rire.

L'enfant se dirigea vers la fenêtre pour identifier la source du bruit. Il vit alors ses nouveaux camarades.

C'était Aomine qui rigolait. Kagami était à ses côtés le fusillant du regard. Le bleu devait sans doute se moquer de lui. Le petit Kise ébouriffait les cheveux du roux semblant le consoler puis il releva la tête vers Murasakibara.

-Excuse-toi Atsushi-shi, c'était méchant de ta part, fit le blond.

-Hé ! Les interpella Midorima.

Les quatre garçons levèrent leurs têtes en direction de l'archer prodigue. Ce dernier rougit ne sachant vraiment pas quoi dire, il les avait appelé par instinct.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Kise.

-Euh... Je, je... Bafouilla le vert. Est-ce que...

-Grouille ! Le pressa Taiga qui semblait énerver.

-Vous devriez être à vos leçons ! Leur cria le futur conseiller.

Les quatre enfants se détournèrent en maugréant des choses sur Midorima. Ce dernier retourna à l'intérieur de la pièce et pesta sur Kagami d'être aussi brusque. Il s'assit devant son livre et n'avait plus du tout envie de faire quoi que ce soit. Il quitta la bibliothèque.

 **KnB – Midorima Shun'en – KnB**

Shun'en observa son descendant, son histoire courte racontait beaucoup. Il pouvait y voir clairement la blessure qu'il portait depuis des années. Il ne dit rien, laissant le silence planer sur le groupe. Ce n'était pas un silence déplaisant ou gênant. Il permettait la réflexion de chacune des personnes. Finalement, le silence fut brisé par Midorima junior.

-Vous n'êtes pas obligé de dire quoi que ce soit.

-Mais... Commença Kise.

-Shintaro a raison, l'interrompit Akashi. Le passé est derrière nous, pas besoin de revenir dessus. Nous nous efforcerons de faire mieux à partir de maintenant.

-C'est très courageux de ta part de mettre en avant tes faiblesses, dit Shun'en. Je vais également ouvrir mes blessures pour qu'elles puissent mieux cicatriser.

* * *

Réponses aux reviews :

A (Guest) : Haha, oui je voulais placer le passé de Kuroko depuis un moment ^^ Enfin y aura le passé de tout ce petit monde (enfin une petite partie). Non, on aura jamais le nom du maître de Kuroko parce qu'en vrai c'est juste que j'avais la flemme d'aller chercher un nom, haha ^^ Pour les animaux symboles, y aura une explication plus tard, j'ai tout prévu, héhé. Bon désolé de t'avoir fait attendre comme tu m'as dit que tu t'empresse à lire mon histoire au point de te blesser xD Bonne année à toi aussi et merci pour ta review elle m'a fait beaucoup plaisir !

Karo (Guest) : Oui, et là tu as le passé de trois autres ^^ Et la suite viendra !


	9. Chapter 9

Hey ! Vous pensez que j'allais vous oublier ! Haha, je vous avais dit "pas fin mars" et nous sommes fin mars. Bon en vrai, j'avais terminé d'écrire le 8 mars, mais il manquait la partie des Kagami. Finalement, par manque de temps, je vous envoie ce chapitre avec juste le début des Kagami ^^ Voilà ^^

* * *

Shun'en regarda son reflet dans le miroir présent dans sa nouvelle chambre, qui se situait dans le nouveau château achevé il y a une semaine. Il haïssait ce qu'il voyait. Sa balafre lui faisait horreur. Lui qui était un assez beau garçon et qui faisait la fierté de sa mère. Lui qui avait été fiancé avec une magnifique femme, morte lors de la Guerre Sombre. Il était désormais défiguré.

Au début, elle ne le dérangeait pas car il n'y faisait pas vraiment attention. Il avait passé des jours à recenser les survivants et les morts. Attristé par la perte de sa famille et de sa fiancé, il s'était noyé dans le travail et les responsabilités : Il avait dirigé le chantier de la ville haute, entourant le château en construction; Il avait testé avec d'autres archers les nouveaux arcs et flèches fabriqués par les artisans; Il avait entraîné de nombreuses personnes au tir à l'arc que ce soit des femmes, des hommes, des enfants ou des novices, des chasseurs; Il s'était occupé de mettre en place un gouvernement juste avec les Sept à la tête de ce nouveau royaume; il écrivait sa version des faits de la Guerre Sombre pour vider sa tête, prendre conscience que ça avait été réel.

Il était en train, alors, de décrire les derniers événements quand il se souvint de sa blessure. Il avait fixé les mots : « … me blessa l'oeil gauche. ». Il s'était levé précipitamment de sa chaise et avait regardé dans le miroir qui se trouvait sous la tente qu'il occupait.

Il portait depuis un cache-oeil et ne s'occupait plus du test des arcs et des flèches, et ne donnait plus de cours non plus. Ses amis l'avaient laissé tranquille, quelques personnes lui avaient pourquoi il le portait, d'autres se plaignaient du fait qu'il perdait de son charme avec.

Midorima quitta sa chambre et se dirigea vers la salle du trône où il était temps de mettre sur papier ce qui s'était débattu pendant des mois : les lois et coutumes du royaume.

-Bonjour Reizo, le salua Kuroko qui apparut de nul part à côté de lui.

Il lui retourna la politesse et ils discutèrent le temps du trajet. Une fois dans la salle du trône, ils se mirent tous les sept au travail.

Daichi s'occupait de coucher sur le papier les lois concernant la sécurité publique, Taki écrivait les jours de fêtes, Reizo prenait en charge le Livre où il y avait l'expérience de chacun, Sen ratifiait les lois, Kuroko listait les habitants, leurs familles et leurs professions, Anzai s'appliquait à calculer le rendement minimal pour que la population survive l'hiver prochain et Midorima décrivait le rôle des Sept dans le gouvernement.

Lors de la pause mise en place à leur du dîner, Kuroko osa finalement parler du sujet tabou :

-Tu sais que tu n'as pas besoin de le cacher ton oeil, fit-il.

-Tetsuya, l'avertit Shun'en.

-Ta cicatrice prouve ta bravoure et prouve que tu l'as affronté de près. Beaucoup ont des brûlures dû aux attaques à distance de la Créature. Toi tu as la marque d'une de ses griffes.

-Tetsuya, réitéra Midorima.

-Tu n'as pas perdu la capacité de voir et elle ne t'enlaidit pas. Shun'en tu t'en contrefichais au début, et on a rien dit quand tu l'as mis. Je pensais qu'il y avait eu une complication avec ta blessure, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Assumes-toi comme la personne valeureuse que tu es.

-KUROKO ! Cria l'archer en se levant brusquement de sa chaise et quittant la pièce.

Il quitta le château, la ville haute, la ville basse, traversa la forêt qui était à une demi-journée de marche vers la capitale. Il s'arrêta finalement à la lisière. Un village y était construit. Au fur et à mesure de la construction du palais, les habitants avaient quitté les lieux pour s'installer ailleurs, mais jamais au-delà de cinq jours à cheval de la capitale.

Il s'approcha de la maison la plus excentrée et la plus proche de la forêt. Il s'arrêta devant la porte et frappa. Un homme ouvrit peu après et son visage s'illumina en voyant l'archer.

-Shun'en quel plaisir de te voir ! Entre, vas-y. Qu'est-ce qui t'amènes ?

L'homme était le père de sa défunte fiancée et il avait toujours apprécié le jeune Midorima.

-Un différent avec mes amis et une atteinte à ma pudeur.

-Comment ça ?

-Tetsuya m'a… ennuyé avec ceci, fit-il en désignant son oeil recouvert.

Le visage de l'homme se ferma et il baissa le regard, n'osant plus regarder son beau-fils. Le silence s'éternisait. Midorima avait compris mais il ne voulait pas prendre la parole en premier.

-Cela fait un moment que je voulais t'en parler, fis. Mais je n'en ai pas eu l'occasion quand j'étais sur le chantier et puis je l'ai quitté pour m'établir ici… Et le temps a passé. Sept mois que tu portes ce cache-oeil. Je ne remets pas en cause le talent et le brio de l'artisan qui te l'a confectionné…

L'homme souffla.

-Tu sais que ma fille t'adorait. Elle ne faisait que vanter ton esprit et ta beauté. « Shun'en est incroyable papa. Il est capable de faire plusieurs choses conséquentes à la fois et son charisme fait que tout le monde l'écoute. Oh, et son regard, papa. Il arrive à me transmettre ses sentiments et surtout son amour. »

Midorima baissa la tête, les larmes lui montant aux yeux. Il avait oublié que sa fiancée adorait ses yeux. Elle le lui répétait à longueur de journée. Elle ne se lassait pas de plonger son regard dans le sien et le fixer tout en lui parlant de chose et d'autre.

-Fils, ça va aller. Des fois, je les oublie aussi.

L'archer ne répondit pas et finalement il sentit des bras l'entourer. Il pleura dans les bras de celui qu'il considérait comme son père. Une fois calmé, il se détacha et enleva son cache-oeil. Il était encore rebuté par sa blessure mais il pouvait s'y habituer.

-Reste quelques jours, proposa l'homme.

Et Midorima comprit que l'homme savait qu'il avait encore honte et qu'il ne voulait pas confronter tout de suite ses compagnons.

Il resta aider son beau-père dans le champ lui appartenant. Le travail lui avait manqué. Depuis la Créature des Ténèbres il n'avait fait qu'écrire et diriger les constructions qui étaient désormais la capitale.

Tetsuya arriva trois jours après son arrivé. Shun'en l'avait fixé avec ses deux yeux et lui avait tout simplement sourit et avait repris son travail dans les champs. Kuroko ne dit rien n'ont plus et offrit son aide. Ils travaillèrent ensemble sans avoir besoin de parler.

-Bon, les garçons, ils seraient temps de rentrer à la capitale, vous avez des choses importante à faire, leur dit la seule famille de Midorima.

Les deux souverains quittèrent le village sur le cheval que Tetsuya avait pris avec lui.

-Je ne voulais pas te blesser, dit finalement Kuroko.

-Tu… Tes paroles ont été dures mais je sais que c'était pour mon bien. J'avais besoin d'être secoué pour retirer ce cache-oeil, expliqua Shun'en en tapotant la poche de son vêtement où était rangé l'entrelacs de cuirs et de tissus.

Mais l'archer ne s'était pas attendu à ce qui advint ensuite. Son ami avec qui il s'était réconcilié quitta le temps pour sauver le monde à nouveau contre la Créature des Ténèbres.

Midorima regretta de s'être absenté si longtemps et de ne pas avoir profité chaque seconde avec son meilleur ami.

Tout le monde était attristé, mais Shun'en ne pouvait s'empêcher de pleurer son ami chaque jour pendant un mois.

 **KnB - Aomine Daiki - KnB**

Aomine regarda alternativement l'ancêtre de Shintaro et leur mentor, Kuroko. Les deux semblaient se parler par regard et ils étaient émus autant l'un que l'autre.

-Bon, fit-il en se levant tout en attirant l'attention sur sa personne. Allons nous échauffer avant que Tetsuya nous attaque dans son imitation de la Créature.

Il quitta le feu de camp pour s'approcher du centre de l'immense clairière. Il fut de suite suivi par ses amis car ils avaient compris le besoin d'intimité entre les deux vieux.

-Je ne te savais si subtil, Dai', se moqua Taiga.

-Contrairement à d'autres je sais réfléchir, répondit l'assassin du tac au tac.

Les deux hommes commencèrent à se chamailler comme à leur habitude, mais leur roi les arrêta.

-Restez concentrés. La Créature peut débarquer à tout moment. Echauffez-vous mais ne vous épuisez pas.

Tous s'exécutent et après une heure, Kuroko les rejoint. Il se transforma et Aomine remarqua que Tetsuya ne leur faisait que des coups en traître, qu'ils réussir avec peine de s'en défendre. L'entraînement se termina bien vite, car comme l'avait dit sagement Akashi, il ne fallait surtout pas tomber de fatigue quand la Créature des Ténèbres débarquera. Ils s'assirent dans l'herbe grasse et discutèrent. C'était une pause que Daiki appréciait à sa juste valeur. Il écouta, allongé, la discussion autour de la tactique qui était sans cesse répétait pour savoir si tout avait été pris en compte et si ils ne pouvaient pas améliorer quelques points. Puis au fur les discussions se tarirent et la pause se transforma en moment détente.

Ils étaient tous à proximité les uns des autres et le silence était apaisant.

-Mmmm, mmm, la petite fille aux cheveux roses descendante du plus puissant des cerisiers. Elle parcourt le temps à la recherche d'un ami. Mais il ne la connait pas car leur rencontre eut lieu dans un autre monde. Mais dans celui-là, la petite-fille aux cheveux rose n'a pu approcher de la lumière, car le plus puissant des cerisiers a été fauché à l'aube des ténèbres… Chantonna Daiki sans vraiment s'en rendre compte.

-C'est la première fois que je l'entend, fit la voix de Kagami.

-De quoi ? Demanda Aomine.

-Bah ta chanson.

-Ah, mince, j'ai chanté à voix haute.

-Elle parle de qui ?

-Ma mère m'a toujours dit que j'étais l'ami mais je n'ai jamais vraiment compris. Elle me la chantait souvent…

 **KnB - Aomine Daiki - KnB**

Le plus puissant des cerisier rêvait d'un enfant,

D'une petite fille aux cheveux roses.

Il rêvait de pouvoir avoir la chance de survivre

Aux ténèbres qui se profilaient à l'horizon.

Il rêvait de pouvoir sauver le monde pour son enfant.

La petite fille aux cheveux roses rendit heureuse le cerisier

Mais le vent éloigna l'enfant pour la cacher de la puissance de l'arbre.

Le vent avait peur du pouvoir étrange du cerisier et prit leur fille

Mais elle fut isolé, triste et ni le cerisier ni le vent étaient présents pour elle

La petite fille aux cheveux roses descendante du plus puissant des cerisiers.

Elle parcourt le temps à la recherche d'un ami.

Mais il ne la connait pas car leur rencontre eut lieu dans un autre monde.

Mais dans celui-là, la petite-fille aux cheveux rose n'a pu approcher de la lumière,

Car le plus puissant des cerisiers a été fauché à l'aube des ténèbres

Aomine se rappelait souvent de cette chanson quand il pensait à sa mère disparu depuis qu'il avait sept ans. Elle lui manquait énormément mais il le cachait pour lui.

Cette chanson la rapprochait de sa mère et il en avait besoin en ce moment. Il était dans les Terres de l'Est envoyé par le roi Akashi Seijouro. Sa mission était de trouver la raison de l'agitation dans le royaume voisin et de prévenir le roi si la guerre arrivait à leur porte.

Il s'était infiltré discrètement dans le château royal, et rien de plus facile avec l'uniforme des serviteurs. Bien sûr, il a dû cacher ses cheveux beaucoup trop voyant et il a dû peindre sa peau de blanc car personne dans ce royaume n'avait sa couleur de peau.

Il marchait dans le couloir en longeant les murs, car aucun serviteur sauf ceux autorisé pouvait marcher librement ici. C'était l'étage royal où il y avait les chambres de la famille royale et la salle des réunions les plus secrètes.

La plus puissante des ombres eut un enfant,

Après avoir repoussé les ténèbres et créé la sécurité

Aomine s'interrompit dans le couloir en entendant l'air de la chanson. La même que celle que lui chantait sa mère.

Elle avait créé un royaume et dirigea avec ses amis

Ensemble, ils préparaient le retour des ténèbres

Pour que leurs enfants les chassent avec facilité

C'était la voix d'une jeune femme, sans doute une des nombreuses filles du roi.

L'enfant de l'ombre, l'enfant aux cheveux de la nuit

Devient à son tour une ombre au service du feu

Il était malgré tout baigné de lumière entouré de ses amis

Et vivait pour sauvegarder la sécurité et la paix

L'enfant aux cheveux de la nuit descendant de la plus puissante des ombres,

Il parcourt le temps à la recherche d'une amie

Mais elle ne le connait pas car leur rencontre a eu lieu dans un autre monde

Mais dans celui-là, l'enfant aux cheveux de la nuit ne connaît que la lumière,

Car la plus puissante des ombre a fauché les ténèbres à l'aube du temps

Daiki était glacé. Le dernier paragraphe ressemblait beaucoup trop à la chanson de sa mère. Il entra dans la chambre le plus discrètement possible et attrapa la princesse. Il lui tenait la bouche tout en immobilisant le haut de son corps.

-Qui vous a appris cette chanson ?

Il libéra le visage de la demoiselle quand celle-ci sembla se calmer.

-Ma-ma grand-mère…

-Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ressemble à la mienne ?

Sans attendre de réponse, Aomine fut totalement choqué.

-La petite-fille aux cheveux roses… C'est toi ? Demanda-t-il en enlevant sa perruque

La princesse semblait avoir fait également le rapprochement entre l'enfant de sa chanson et l'homme en face de lui. Ils discutèrent alors pendant des heures. Ils ne se connaissaient pas mais pourtant les chansons les reliaient…

 **KnB - Aomine Daichi - KnB**

-C'est grâce à la princesse Satsuki que nous sommes devenu les alliés des Terres de l'Est.

Daichi avait été invoqué au tout début du récit par Kuroko et elle avait été resté figé. Elle ne dit pas un mot et n'écoutait pas vraiment les discussions qui avaient pris naissance après les dernières paroles de son descendant.

-Daichi, est-ce que ça ? Demanda Tetsuya en lui secouant doucement le bras.

La question avait attiré l'attention des autres personnes.

-Quel est le nom de famille de cette Satsuki ?

-Ichiro, répondit Akashi.

-Celui caché.

Daiki regarda son ancêtre avec de grands yeux ébahis. L'assassin aurait pu rire mais l'envie n'y était pas.

-Momoi, souffla-t-il.

-Attend comme Sakura Momoi, une des élus ? Demanda Tetsuya.

-J'ai rencontré sa fille peu après ton départ…

 **KnB - Aomine Daichi - KnB**

-Hey, petiote ! Où est-ce que tu vas comme ça ? Demanda Daichi.

-Je viens voir la reine pour obtenir ce qui me revient de droit.

-Tu es bien prétentieuse petite. Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que quelque chose t'appartient plus qu'à un autre ?

-Vous le saurez quand j'aurai parlé à la reine.

-Très bien, pas besoin d'être agressive gamine.

L'assassin emmena l'enfant jusqu'à la salle du trône et dit la jeune fille de l'attendre, qu'elle part chercher la reine. Elle revint dix minutes plus tard avec Sen.

-Que me veux-tu ?

-Je réclame mon droit d'être également à la tête de ce gouvernement de par ma descendance de l'élu Sakura Momoi.

-Il me semble que le village de Sakura a été ravagé et elle n'aurait pas fui sans sa fille, répondit la reine avec un regard dur.

-Mon père m'a pris avec lui car les pouvoirs de ma mère lui faisait peur. Il avait peur pour nos vies. Je n'ai donc pas grandi avec ma mère mais mon père m'a suffisamment parler d'elle pour que je sache de qui je suis la fille.

-Et bien, sans preuve, je te demande de partir.

Mais Daichi, elle avait cru l'enfant. Elle accompagna la jeune fille qui rageait tout en pleurant jusqu'à la sortie du château. Cette enfant lui faisait penser à elle quand elle avait son âge.

-Si tu n'as nul part où aller, tu peux rester avec moi.

-Pourquoi ça ?

-Laisse-tomber, tu m'épuises.

Mais Daichi revit plusieurs fois la fille de Sakura Momoi et l'éleva comme sa fille. Un lien puissant s'était formé entre elles. Elles avaient inventé les chansons pour que leurs descendants se reconnaissent et qu'un jour la famille Momoi prenne sa place auprès des Sept.

 **KnB - Kagami Taiga - KnB**

Kagami n'avait pas dit un seul face aux histoires des Aomine. Il se rendait compte que le bleuté leur avait caché quelque chose de très important et qu'il l'avait gardé pour lui depuis des années.

« Et si la Créature des Ténèbres n'était jamais revenu, je ne l'aurai jamais su. » Pensa le roux.

Ce dernier se sentait un peu bafoué. Il se rendit compte à l'instant que Daiki n'était sans doute pas le seul à cacher des choses. De plus que les autres ne semblaient pas réagir aux dires d'Aomine. Pourquoi cela rendait le chevalier mal à l'aise ?

Il se leva brusquement, ressentant le silence apaisant d'il y a quelques instants comme oppressant.

-Je vais chasser pour le repas.

Il quitta prestement en décidant d'ignorer la remarque de l'assassin : « Personne n'a compris que l'on avait des rations pour des semaines ? ».

Kagami traversa rapidement la clairière et s'enfonça dans la forêt.

-Taiga, attends-moi, se fit entendre la voix de Midorima.

-Je veux être seul, siffla-t-il.

-Ce n'est pas en fuyant que tu vas te sentir mieux, dit à nouveau l'archer sur les talons du roux.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Demanda agressivement Kagami en se retournant brusquement.

Shintaro, pas le moins impressionné par l'humeur de son avis, remonta ses lunettes.

-Reizo m'a fait comprendre que le mieux est d'exprimer ce que l'on ressent.

-Et pour dire quoi ? Me plaindre de l'inattention de mes amis ? Non merci, Midorima. Je ne suis pas en mal d'affection. Tu sais bien, je ne sais pas me taire et je suis bien trop franc.

-Effectivement, dit la voix froide du conseiller.

Kagami soupira face au regard déçu, blessé et colérique de son ami. Il ouvrit la bouche pour s'exprimer puis la referma rapidement. Il s'approcha de l'archer et le prit soudainement dans ses bras.

-Tu as raison, j'suis idiot.

Le roux ébouriffa les cheveux de son ami et prit le chemin pour retourner auprès des autres. Il fit signe tout de même à Midorima de le suivre. Une fois réunis, il prit une grande inspiration et parla d'une voix forte.

-C'est à mon tour maintenant. Kuroko appelle mon ancêtre avant que je ne commence… Bien. Je pense que j'ai compris où t'essaye de nous amener, dit-il à l'intention de Tetsuya. Tu as voulu nous montrer que nous devrions pas avoir peur de la Créature car les Sept ont pu la battre avec leurs pouvoirs. Nous nous avons une accumulation de puissance et ce depuis près de quinze générations. Reizo et Shun'en nous ont montré la beauté et l'importance de nos relations. Et Daichi nous a juste fait comprendre que tout est lié par un destin qui se fiche très largement de notre tronche.

-Haha, commença à rire Aomine.

-Laisse-moi causer ! Fit-il assez rageusement à l'encontre de Daiki. Ryouta nous a montrer que nous étions tous lié par notre devoir mais que depuis ce jour nous sommes liés par totalement autre chose et de plus beau. Shintaro nous a parlé de son sentiment de rejet, qui n'était pas forcément volontaire de notre part. J'ai compris qu'il ne faut pas prendre pour acquis nos relations mais de continuer à les développer. Et Daiki nous annonce le plus calmement qu'il flirte avec l'héritière des Terres de l'Est et depuis des années !

Kagami avait dit son discours avec un ton assez énervé et il avait même crié sa dernière phrase.

-Vous voulez savoir ce que je pense de tout ça ? Merde ! J'aurai dû savoir plus tôt toutes ces choses. Comment est-ce que vous voulez que je me sente maintenant ? Encouragé ? Optimiste ? Confiant ? Et bah non, je ne ressens rien de ça. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je suis perdu, frustré, apeuré et je me sens tromper. Ce ne sont pas des sentiments qui sont très approprié avant un combat qui va déterminer le sort du monde. Vous vous attendez que je vous raconte quelque chose de positif pour que nous soyons tous soudé pour le combat à venir ? Je veux dire, merde ! Vous ne voyez pas que tout se répète ? Les Sept réunis pour affronter la Créature. La huitième élue à nouveau séparé mais lié à toute cette histoire sans pouvoir vraiment pleinement y participer et s'en défaire. Pourquoi à votre avis Kuroko a pu atterrir ici sans encombre ? Grâce à son pouvoir d'occultation de sa présence ? Haha, je n'y crois pas une minute. Il était plus qu'affaiblis en arrivant dans notre époque. Moi je vous dis que la Créature des Ténèbres a été envoyé par les Dieux pour une raison : Permettre au monde de guérir il y a trois cent ans. Pourquoi fait-elle son retour maintenant ? C'est parce que les Dieux l'ont voulu ainsi. Pour quelle raison ? J'en ai fichtrement aucune idée !

Sur ses paroles, Kagami parti à nouveau vers la forêt, et cette fois-ci il ne fut suivi par personne.

Il resta le reste de la journée à se défouler entouré des arbres, se fichant des conseils de son roi et de Kuroko. La créature ne risquait pas de venir aujourd'hui… Il le sentait, les Dieux n'avaient pas encore vu ce qu'ils voulaient voir.

Bizarrement, personne ne vint le déranger. Le roux pensait qu'Akashi serait au moins intervenu une fois pour le remettre à sa place. Mais rien, jusqu'à la nuit tombée. Aomine venait de le rejoindre. Il s'assit à côté de lui mais ne dit rien.

-Je ne te savais pas aussi croyant, essaya de lancer Aomine avec une pointe d'humour.

-J'ai un pressentiment Daiki. Mais pas le même genre que d'habitude. J'ai l'impression que les Dieux nous surveillent en ce moment et qu'ils attendent quelque chose de nous avant de faire quoi que ce soit.

Aomine soupira et fixa le ciel pour essayer de trouver un signe divin. Mais il ne voyait rien.

-Mon instinct est chamboulé Dai', et ce n'est pas normal.

-Je pense que c'est la situation qui…

-Merde Aomine ! Je sais faire la différence avec le stress ! J'essaye de vous dire que quelque chose cloche dans cette histoire !

-Taiga.

Le roux dégonfla et s'assit à nouveau à côté de son ami.

-Je ne pense pas que ce soit à nous de comprendre les dessins des Dieux. Je n'ai pas les réponses à tes questions et personne ne les a?. Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'il faudra combattre de toutes nos force pour vaincre la Créature des Ténèbres et sauver le monde. On aura tout le temps après pour trouver les réponses.

Le lendemain, la journée reprit un cours plus calme et plus habituel. Personne ne raconta une part de lui. Il semblait pour le roux que les autres attendaient qu'il termine son tour, comme le témoignait la présence de Taki, qui ne lui avait toujours rien dit.  
Il avait finalement décidé de s'ouvrir le soir-même.

* * *

Réponses aux reviews :

A (Guest) : Haha, j'suis contente qu'un peu de background te fasse plaisir ^^ Mais je suis désolé, je te fais tellement attendre alors que je dis que ça va arriver vite ^^. Et ça me fait plaisir de te répondre, donc pas de problème !

Karo (Guest) : Pour ce que tu attends, je te donne rendez-vous au chapitre 11, donc au mois de mai ! ^^


	10. Chapter 10

Hey ! Incroyable ! UN chapitre au début du mois ! Mais que t'arrive-t-il LocloQuatre ? Alors la réponse est simple. Quand tu n'as pas envie de réviser et pour ne pas culpabiliser en regardant des animes et des séries, j'écris xD

* * *

Kagami resta devant la porte de la chambre du roi plus de temps qu'il ne le devrait. Il aurait dû laisser les deux gardes de nuit seuls pour surveiller l'entrée mais quelque chose le turlupinait. Les soldats le regardèrent faire des allers et retours et au bout d'une heure et demi cela les ennuyait fortement.

-Capitaine Kagami.

Le roux leva la tête en direction de Pohl.

-Vous dérangez notre travail et…

-Vous avez tout à fait raison.

Sur ces mots, le garde du corps du roi entra dans la chambre d'Akashi sans vraiment faire attention à la réaction des gardes. Taiga se déplaça avec discrétion et s'installa dans un des fauteuils de la chambre. La pièce était paisible et la respiration lente du roi rassurait le roux.

Ce dernier passa le restant de la nuit au chevet d'Akashi ne se défaisant pas de son sentiment d'urgence et de malaise qui l'étreignait. Quelque chose allait se passer mais quoi ? Le moindre souffle de vent, le moindre grincement, le moindre accoup dans la respiration du prince, etc. Tout le faisait se tendre et prêt à protéger la vie du roi.

Le roux vit son ami se réveiller et il ne s'amusa pas du regard ahuri qu'il lui lança.

-Taiga… Dit-il d'une voix fatiguée.

-Mon roi, fit-il pour le saluer.

La personne royale se leva avec difficulté. Il fit tinter la petite clochette accrochait à son lit. Le bruit surprit le garde qui eut un sursaut. Akashi avait capté ce mouvement comme le montrait son soulèvement de sourcil. Kagami comprit que le roi avait saisit la possibilité d'un danger pour sa personne. Le roux savait son ami intelligent et ne doutait pas qu'il l'avait comprit plus tôt mais quelque chose avait dû titiller un peu plus le rouge pour qu'il le montre.

Fargand entra dans la chambre à peine vingt secondes après le tintement. Il ignora la présence du chevalier et commença la routine matinale. Il déshabilla le roi, lui fit sa toilette sèche et Kagami ne fit plus trop attention aux habitudes royales et poussa brutalement le serviteur et Akashi. Il entendit le hoquet de surprise du vieil homme ainsi que le grognement énervé et douloureux de son roi.

Un javelot ! Quelqu'un avait tenté de tuer le roi avec un javelot. L'arme s'était fiché dans le lit. Kagami avait eut l'intelligence d'écarter la personne qu'il protégeait en étant le plus bas possible. Vu l'endroit où le javelot avait atterri, il devait initialement se ficher dans la tête du roi.

Le roux se précipita vers la fenêtre qui avait explosé et essaya de repérer qui que ce soit qui essayait de s'échapper. Mais il ne vit rien. Il demandera conseil à Midorima plus tard. Taiga ramassa le roi qui n'était pas bien lourd et le colla contre son torse pour qu'aucune partie de son corps ne soit exposé. Il demanda à Fargand d'aller sonner la cloche n°2.

Il y avait quatre cloches : la première signale les incendies, la deuxième prévient qu'il y a eu une tentative d'assassinat sur le roi et qu'il faut appréhender tout individu suspect, la troisième tinte pour annoncer des personnes importantes et la quatrième se fait entendre lors des fêtes.

Kagami transporta le roi hors de la chambre et ne croisa personne son chemin, tous occupaient à trouver l'intru. Le roux arriva dans la salle du trône, pièce qui était construite de sorte que personne ne pouvait se cacher. Il plaça le roi sur le trône, enleva sa cape et la posa sur le corps nu d'Akashi. Il se tint droit devant le rouge.

-Kagami, souffla le roi. Je peux me défendre…

-Chht, le coupa le guerrier.

Des pas se fit entendre et puis la porte s'ouvrit sur Kise. Ce dernier se dépêcha de fermer la lourde porte et se précipita auprès de Kagami pour être prêt à protéger son roi. Taiga vit alors le blond tomber au sol et sans réfléchir, il se colla au roi s'asseyant presque sur ses genoux. Une lame s'enfonça dans la faiblesse de son armure, au niveau de son épaule, là où devait se trouver l'oeil gauche du roi. Kagami agrippa le bras invisible de la personne tenant l'arme. L'assassin devint visible et son visage montrait son mécontentement. Le roux repéra le symbole du royaume de l'Aom, un chat noir avec des yeux de lune à moitié effacé. Là-bas vivait les meilleurs assassins.

-Donnez-moi la bague. Où je plante mon autre dague dans ton cou, guerrier.

Sur ces mots, Aomine et Murasakibara entrèrent dans la pièce, mais avant qu'ils puissent faire quoi que ce soit, l'assassin se mit à hurler et il essaya de s'éloigner de Kagami qui tenait toujours son bras. Le roux vit alors le feu qui grignotait petit à petit l'ennemi. Il le lâcha finalement et se releva pour écraser l'homme de son poids.

-Comment va Kise ? Demanda Akashi.

-Quelques secondes de plus et il était mort, dit Murasakibara qui guérissait le cou du blond. Il devra se reposer pour récupérer le sang qu'il a perdu.

-Très bien, fit le roi. et toi, votre pays n'est-il pas notre allié ?

-Plus maintenant que nous avons les royaumes de Kii et de Shi à nos côtés !

-La bague de Kise a disparu.

Aomine fouilla le blessé et récupéra le bien de son ami.

 **KnB - Kagami Taki - KnB**

-On a compris ce jour-là que le royaume d'Aom voulait prendre les bagues de Ryouta et de Seijouro pour les offrir à leurs alliés.

-Attend, l'interrompit Taki. Je pourrai savoir à quoi ressemble leur drapeau aussi ?

-Pourquoi ? Demanda Kuroko.

-Parce que ça voudrait dire que nos hypothèses sont plus que ça...

 **KnB - Kagami Taki - KnB**

-Je sais que Kuroko nous manque à tous mais il faut continuer à gérer le royaume. Et si on veut que Tetsuya soit en sécurité où il atterrira, il faut que nous fassions pour que la stabilité dure des siècles, commença Taki en entrant dans un des salons du château.

Les autres le regardèrent avec interrogation puis Sen se redressa.

-Très bien. Je vais accepter que ma famille soit le souverain du royaume mais je ne veux pas que vos familles finissent pas être des subalternes de la mienne. On devra mettre en place une cérémonie d'intronisation stricte.

-Ouais, soupira Daichi.

-Ce..; C'est une bonne idée mais ce n'est pas là où je veux en venir, reprit Taki. Tetsu a évoqué la possibilité d'autres royaumes.

-Tu veux quelque chose qui puisse différencier les renégats de ceux qui suivent la voie ? Demanda Reizo.

-Oui, répondit Kagami.

-Il a raison, fit Shun'en. Il n'y a qu'une bague par famille. Des enfants vont se sentir délaisser. Et il est tout à fait possible que des sous-sous-sous-branches de nos familles se rebellent et créent une fissure, obligeant le royaume à se séparer en deux, en trois…

-D'accord mais de quel manière ? Demanda Reizo.

-Par chez moi, il y avait une façon de différencier telle ou telle famille. Avec des armoiries. Un symbole stylisé représentant la famille, dit Daichi.

-C'est une bonne idée, approuva Sen. On devrait partir sur quoi ?

-Notre talent ? Suggéra Anzai.

-Non, il a trop d'archer, d'assassin, de guerrier et de magicien, fit Shun'en.

-Ma mère m'appelait "ma panthère", dit soudainement Daichi. Elle disait que mes cheveux avait la couleur de cette créature et que mon tempérament lui faisait penser à une panthère.

-Oh, pas mal, fit Sen. De plus, les animaux nous rapprochent de Kuroko. Ton armoirie sera donc une panthère noire. Pas mal, faut qu'on trouve des animaux s'approchant de notre personnalité.

-Serpent pour toi, dit Aomine sans vraiment lui laisser le choix.

-Pardon ?

-Ne joue pas à ce jeu-là Sen. Fourbe, discrète et hypnotisante, rit Anzai.

-D'accord, j'accepte. J'avoue avoir moi-même pensait à cette animal.

-Je vais choisir l'abeille, se fit entendre Reizo.

-Choix raisonnable : cultivateur, observateur, discret, bienveillant, commenta Murasakibara.

-Pour Taki, le tigre est totalement évident, dit Shun'en.

-Je ne peux pas contester. Même si j'aurai préféré l'ours, expliqua Kagami.

-Cet animal peut tout aussi bien te convenir. Donc l'ours ? Demanda Sen.

-Alors non, protesta Daichi. Un ours est peut-être imposant mais il il n'est pas aussi rapide, agile et si plein d'énergie que le tigre.

-Je suis d'accord avec la panthère, fit Midorima.

-Haha, bien dit le scorpion.

-Scorpion ? Moi ? non, je me vois plus en…

-Scorpion, coupa Taki. Je suis le tigre et tu es le scorpion. Calculateur, réfléchit, vif, instinct. Définitivement un scorpion.

-Hmm, bouda Shun'en. D'accord, mais alors Anzai est une pieuvre.

-Hein ? Mais pourquoi vous vous vengez sur moi ?

-Donc, la pieuvre pour Anzai, récapitula Sen qui coupa la protestation du plus grand, la panthère pour Daichi, l'abeille pour Reizo, le scorpion pour Shun'en, le tigre pour Taki et le serpent pour moi.

 **KnB - Murasakibara Atsushi - KnB**

-J'ai l'impression que nos symboles reposent sur une vaste blague entre ami, fit Aomine.

-Ouais, et on ne sait toujours pas pourquoi vous avez choisi la pieuvre pour Anzai, continua Kagami.

-C'est évident, non ? Anzai est multitâche : guérisseur et guerrier, également instituteur, archiviste, explorateur et…

-Ouais, pas besoin nous faire la liste, le stoppa Daiki. Mais le nôtre ne l'est pas.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers Murasakibara qui ne régit vraiment pas au fait qu'il devenait le centre de l'attention.

-Bah si, dit-il après un moment.

-Ah bon, on aimerait bien voir ça, fit Taiga.

-Je suis guérisseur, conseiller, pâtissier, et maintenant guerrier.

Après un long silence, Akashi prit la parole pour leur dire qu'il était l'heure de se reposer pour être frais le lendemain matin. Atsushi vit que Kuroko fit apparaître Anzai et il comprit que ce serait à son tour de raconter quelque chose. Mais il ne savait pas vraiment quoi. Il décida d'y réfléchir tout en trouvant le sommeil.

Il se réveilla depuis deux jours qu'ils étaient dans cette clairière le premier. Il était celui qui s'était le moins dépenser car il n'avait pas besoin d'utiliser son pouvoir, ni de réfléchir aux plans, ni à cuisiner. Il n'avait fait qu'esquiver les coups de Kuroko sans chercher à le blesser. Atsushi se leva et dit à son ancêtre qu'il part chercher de quoi faire à manger.

-Tu sais que nous avons des denrées pour plusieurs semaines et…

Le violet n'écouta pas la fin. Il cueillit de la menthe et quelques champignons comestibles. Quand il retourna près du feu, Kuroko était réveillé ainsi que Kise. Ils parlaient avec Anzai et semblaient très amusé par les propose de Murasakibara senior.

-... Et là, il me sort : "Mais papa, c'est celle de Kirito".

Anzai éclata d'un rire sonore, Ryouta rigola plus calmement et Kuroko sourit, amusé. Atsushu n'ayant pas écouté le début, il ne comprenait pas la blague. Il entendit Aomine et Kagami grogner face au vacarme et il vit Akashi s'étirer.  
Il mit de l'eau dans la toute petite marmite qu'il avait prit discrètement, fit infuser la menthe, ajouta les champignons puis ajouta le pain qui avait durci pendant ces deux jours. Une fois le tout prêt, il versa dans les bols en bois de ceux réveiller la mixture.

Après une très bon petit-déjeuner, Atsushi commença à prendre la parole d'une voix calme et reposante.

KnB - Murasakibara Atsushi - KnB

-Tes médicament sont infects Riju, dit la grand-mère d'Akashi à son père.

-Je fais ce que je peux mais mes pouvoirs ne peuvent pas tout guérir.

-J'espère que ton fils donnera de très bon médicament à mon petit-fils pour qu'il se soigne avec application. Tu te rend compte que c'est Serah qui m'oblige à les prendre, Atsushi.

-Je ferai de mon mieux, dit le très jeune Murasakibara.

Après encore dix minutes, Riju quitta la chambre de l'ancienne reine avec son fils. Il l'autorisa à aller jouer pour le reste de l'après-midi. Le jeune Atsushi se dépêcha de rejoindre les cuisines où travaillait sa mère, avec un grand plaisir. Elle était la chef, et c'est elle qui commandait à tout le monde. Quel repas faire pour qui et pour quelle heure et d'autres choses.

-Ne serait-ce pas mon fils préféré ? Demanda Nami Murasakibara.

Le dénommé fit un câlin à sa mère et lui demanda si il pouvait faire des expériences culinaires.

-Comment ça experience ? Tu ne veux pas faire le gâteau aux raisins et aux pommes du prince ? Interrogeait la mère étonnée.

-Non, je veux que mes médicaments soient les meilleurs.

Et Atsushi s'y consacra tous les jours jusqu'à ce qu'il réussisse, la veille de la mort d'Amélia Akashi.

Il avait tout d'abord fait infuser de la menthe, de la vanille et de la camomille. Puis il ajouta deux grosses cuillerées de miel. Ensuite, pendant que tout le chauffait, il déballa le remède de son père contre la fièvre et celui contre les douleurs musculaires. Il avait goûté les deux du bout de sa langue une fois, il n'avait plus tenté l'expérience. Il versa les deux poudre dans l'infusion et il éteint le feu. Il remua jusqu'à dilution totale de la poudre blanche. Ensuite, il prépara une tasse pour la précédente reine. Il goûta avant et fut totalement satisfait du goût. Connaissant un peu Amélia, il ajouta une pétale de rose dans la tasse.

Il grimpa alors les escaliers de la cuisine aux appartements de la grand-mère de Seijuro. Il toqua et le roi lui ouvrit la porte.

-Oh, Atsushi. Nous avons dit à ton père que nous n'avions pas besoin de…

Il s'interrompit et le violet discerna la faible voix de l'ancienne souveraine.

-Bien entre.

Murasakibara n'était pas stupide, il comprit qu'il assistait aux derniers instants de vie de son amie. Oui, Amélia était devenu son amie à force de nombreuses visites.

-As-tu réussis ? Demanda-t-elle un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Atsushi hocha la tête et apporta la tasse. Seijuro aida sa grand-mère à se redresser. Le violet pouvait voir son infini tristesse même si il voulait rester digne. Il voyait bien que le prince avait pleuré.

-Voyons voir si vous autres auraient plus de chance avec vos soins, dit-elle en s'adressant à son fils et petit-fils.

Elle prit une gorgée et ses yeux s'illuminèrent. Elle complimenta avec une voix claire le médecin en devenir et Murasakibara aurait juré qu'elle ne vivait plus ses derniers instants mais qu'elle sortait d'une grave maladie.

-Oh et la rose… Je vois un jeune homme qui passe son temps à trop écouter une vieille femme au lieu de jouer avec des garçons de son âge.

Atsushi lui sourit puis il vint l'enlacer dès qu'elle posa la tasse.

-Tout va bien se passer, Atsushi, Seijuro.

Le prince s'était joint au câlin. Ils pleuraient tous les deux dans les bras d'une femme mourante.

-Prend soin de mon Sei' aussi bien que moi. Et toi, goûte à tout ce que te fais Atsushi, il passe des heures à confectionner des choses pour nous faire plaisir. Et dans mon cas, des mois.

-Promis, dirent-ils en même temps.

Murasakibara quitta les bras d'Amélia quand il entendit sa respiration ralentir. Il quitta la pièce en laissant les Akashi en famille. Il se réfugia dans la cuisine et il passa la nuit à préparer le gâteau préféré de son amie mourante.

Le matin, la cloche des fêtes tinta. Tinta quand un rythme lent et majestueux. Amélia Akashi, sixième souveraine, était morte.

Atsushi alla dans la cours avant que les portes ne s'ouvre pour que les habitants viennent, si ils le souhaitaient, dire "Adieu" à la défunte. Il déposa la pâtisserie rose, aux saveurs de la rose et de la vanille.

 **KnB - Murasakibara Anzai - KnB**

-J'avais oublié ce détail, souffla Akashi les larmes aux yeux.

-Je sais, dit tout simplement Atsushi.

Après un long silence respectueux, ils se levèrent d'un seul homme pour faire quelques exercices d'entraînements sans forcer sur les muscles. Ils coururent ensuite. Ils firent quatre fois le tour de l'immense plaine. Enfin Kuroko n'en fit que deux. Quand ils se posèrent enfin pour manger leur repas du midi, il semblait à Anzai que l'ambiance posée par son descendant le matin avait totalement imposé le rythme de la journée. Lent et calme. Aucune dispute, aucune protestation, aucune plainte, rien. Juste un silence apaisant que tout le monde semblait avoir besoin.

C'était bien la marque des Murasakibara qu'Anzai reconnaissait. Il s'éclaircit la gorge.

-Bon j'aimerai prendre la parole, mais avant ça. Ne m'en voulait pas pour aborder un sujet triste, mais j'avais décidé bien avant d'entendre Atsushi.

-Anzai, tu n'as plus l'âge pour faire l'enfant, dit Tetsuya amusé.

-Tu vas nous parler de quoi ? Demanda Kise d'une voix douce.

-De ce lieu…

 **KnB - Murasakibara Anzai - KnB**

Anzai gérait comme il pouvait la disparition de Kuroko. Shun'en et Sen déprimaient et ils ne parlaient quasiment plus, ne mangeait quasiment plus. Daichi et Taki ne faisaient que de se disputer et de se défouler en parlant le langage des armes. Reizo semblait le plus calme, le moins affecté. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Il essayait de maintenir à flot ce qu'ils avaient mis en place.

Et lui, il avait quittait la capitale et il se trouvait sur un terrain vierge de village. Là où se trouvait le village de son ami. Les arbres étaient totalement morts, brûlaient par la viscosité de la Créature des Ténèbres, puis brûlaient par le feu des Hommes. Les ruines étaient dans le même état que les arbres. Rien n'avait poussé en un an.

Alors, Anzai se mit à guérir la terre en la travaillant. Il se vida la tête ainsi. Il travaillait sans relâche. Il ne vit pas le temps passer, les jours défiler.

Puis, à un moment donné, Sen le rejoint. Suivi par Shun'en, Daichi, Taki et Reizo.

Le paysage était beaucoup plus plaisant. Les arbres morts avaient été déraciné pour mettre des plants. Plus aucune ruine, seulement de la terre meuble et saine.

-On devrait faire quelque chose pour sa mémoire, souffla Anzai allongé à côté de ses amis en train de contempler le couché du soleil.

-Oui.

Il ne savait plus qui avait dit ça, mais peu importe car tout le monde le pensait.

-J'ai pensé à des stèles. Et on pourrait parler de Kuroko.

-Ici vivait Kuroko Tetsuya, l'un des sept, survivant de la Guerre Sombre, dit Shun'en

-Ici était le village de Kuroko Tetsuya, ravagé par la Créature des Ténèbres, dit Daichi.

-Non, ça ne va pas, fit Sen. Il faut quelque chose de plus impressionnant, de plus… Qui dégage des émotions fortes.

-Ici se dressait Kuroko Tetsuya, proposa Taki.

-Pas mal, acquiesça Sen.

-Ici se dressait un des villages détruit par la Créature des Ténèbres, dit Anzai.

-Ici se dressait le village natale du plus valeureux héros de la Guerre Sombre, continua Reizo.

-Ici se dressait l'enfance du plus courageux des rois, Kuroko Tetsuya, termina Sen.

Le silence prit place en même temps que la disparition totale de l'astre solaire. Ils étaient bien.

-Ici, dit doucement Daichi après un long moment de silence, se dresse le symbole de notre victoire sur la Créature des Ténèbres.

-Ici se dresse un lieu de mémoire pour que personne n'oublie la Guerre Sombre, fit Shun'en avec plus de voix que sa camarade.

-Ici se dresse nos souvenirs de notre bien aimé Kuroko Tetsuya, s'enflamma Taki en se levant.

-Ici se dressera l'épilogue de la Créature des Ténèbres, cria Reizo au ciel.

-Ici se dressera le nouveau champ de bataille de la Guerre Sombre, hurla Sen aux étoiles.

-Ici se dressera, de nouveau triomphant, Kuroko Tetsuya, explosa Anzai à la lune.

Ils se mirent tous ensemble à crier tout ce qu'ils avaient sur le coeur. Cela se perdit dans le vent, la nature et le ciel.

KnB - Akashi Seijuro - KnB

-Tetsuya, tu nous manquais plus que tout. Et faire ça, nous a permis de tourner la page. Nous te savions en vie et nous savions que nous te reverrons. Cela nous a donné espoir et nous a permis de faire prospérer notre royaume.

Akashi fixait avec une grande curiosité le visage de Kuroko. Ce dernier rougissait et avait les yeux brillants. Il ne savait pas quoi dire mais son visage ne restait pas neutre comme il le fait tout le temps. Il souriait légèrement à son ami et il se leva pour étreindre le grand Anzai Murasakibara qui se mit à rire aux éclats.

Le roi ne dit rien pour leur laisser une intimité factice, comme le faisait ses amis. Puis Akashi se dit qu'il ne restait plus que lui. Pas qu'il ne veut pas parler, mais il semblait qu'inconsciemment ils ont fait en sorte qu'il parle le dernier. Et en même temps, il fallait laisser au roi les derniers mots.

Il se leva et ordonna à tous de reprendre l'entraînement. Seijuro ne fut absolument pas surpris de voir Anzai remplaçait par Sen. Cette dernière lui sourit et lui adressa un clin d'oeil. Le roi avait bien deviné que les ancêtres se racontaient ce qu'il se passait dans sa réalité. Mais par contre, il se surprit à vouloir entendre ce que Sen racontera sur leur vie Et à chaque fois, il y avait un bout de la vie de Tetsuya et il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'apprécier ces moments volés. De plus, son ancêtre aimait elle aussi Kuroko. Elle ne pouvait raconter que quelque chose de merveilleux.

Le soir venu, ils mangèrent en silence attendant qu'Akashi prenne la parole. Mais quand il ouvrit la bouche il fut interrompu par Sen.

-Je vais commencer ! Fit-elle avec enthousiasme.

Personne ne s'y attendait…

 **KnB - Akashi Sen - KnB**

-Les amis j'ai une idée ! Dit Sen d'une voix puissante rempli d'excitation.

La reine entrait d'un pas rapide dans le salon qu'ils utilisaient tout le temps. C'était le préféré de Kuroko.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive encore ? Demanda Daichi le front collé sur la table, pas du tout réveillé.

-Vous allez a-do-rer ! Et si on baptisait quelque chose de notre famille Tetsuya ?

-Quelque chose ? Grimaça Shun'en.

-Oui. Par exemple, pour que ma famille se rappelle de Tetsuya, j'ai la bague. Mais vous, vous n'avez rien.

-Tu as appelé la bague Tetsuya ? Demanda Anzai ne sachant pas s'il devait rire ou être désespéré.

-La pierre n'est-elle pas un morceau de Tetsuya après tout ? Demanda-t-elle rhétoriquement.

Anzai décida de rire.

-J'adopte cette idée. Qui d'autre nous suit ? Interrogea Anzai.

Tous acceptèrent sauf Shun'en.

-Mon fils s'appellera Tetsuya mais je refuse de donner ce nom à quelque chose.

-D'accord, nous respectons cela, temporisa Taki.

-Alors ? Demanda Sen toute excitée.

-Vous voyez ma technique pour me dissimuler dans les ombres. Bah désormais elle s'appelle Tetsuya.

-Pas bête, fit Taki. Pour ma part, je vous présente Tetsuya.

Il dégaina son épée qu'il n'abandonnait jamais.

-Je n'ai rien qui puisse être nommé ainsi. Je vais donc décider que ma famille sera la mémoire de Tetsuya ainsi que la notre. Celui qui transmet son savoir s'appellera donc Tetsuya.

-Bien vu. Alors pour ma part, je vais nommer mon sort de guérison pour soigner les blessures internes liés au sang, Tetsuya. De un parce qu'elle émet une lumière bleue, de deux parce que son pouvoir réside dans le sang et de trois parce que son absence nous affecte intérieurement.

 **KnB - Akashi Sen - KnB**

-Ça alors. Maintenant que tu le dis mon grand-père s'appelle Tetsuya, mon oncle également. Et mon père m'avait dit que les premiers nés s'appelaient tous Tetsuya. Je n'ai jamais fait le rapprochement, dit Shintaro.

-C'est incroyable que ce qu'il reste d'il y a trois cent ans a un rapport avec Kuroko, fit remarquer Kise.

Sen observait Kuroko. Ce dernier rougissait et il avait un grand sourire aux lèvres. Il était à la fois gêné et content. Son regard lui montrait sa reconnaissance et elle sourit à son tour.

Puis elle jeta un oeil à son descendant qui dévorait des yeux Tetsuya.

-C'est à toi Seijuro, dit-elle en coupant les conversations de tous.

KnB - Akashi Seijuro - KnB

-Votre majesté le rapport des espions.

Akashi prit la feuille sur le plateau d'argent que lui tendait Fargand. Il fronça les sourcils. Elle était plus longue que d'habitude, et cela signifait de mauvaises nouvelles.

« -Les Terres de l'Est se sont repliés suite aux révoltes intérieurs dues à un événement naturel

\- Le Royaume d'Aom, allié de Kii et de Sene, s'arme pour entrer en guerre contre nous

-Le Royaume de Shi, allié de Kiba, Sira et de Mura, s'arme pour entrer en guerre contre le Royaume d'Aom

-Le Royaume de Kii s'arme pour entrer en guerre contre nous

-Le Royaume d'Akataro s'arme pour entrer en guerre contre les Royaumes de Kiba, de Sira et de Mura

-Le Royaume de Kiba, allié de Mura, Sira et de Shi, s'arme pour entrer en guerre contre le Royaume d'Akataro.

-Le Royaume de Sira, allié de Kiba, Mura et Shi, s'arme pour entrer en guerre contre le Royaume d'Akatato

-Le Royaume de Mura, allié de Kiba, Sira et de Shi, s'arme pour entrer en guerre contre le Royaume d'Aom

-Le Royaume de Sene, allié d'Aom et de Kii, s'arme pour entrer en guerre contre les Royaumes de Mura et d'Akataro.»

Akashi souffle. Le monde va bientôt sombrer sous le poids de la guerre, des morts et de la dévastation. Et rien ne pourra arrêter ce massacre. Il faudrait un miracle pour que la guerre ne soit plus un projet.

Le roi se redresse suite à l'annonce du garde. Ses généraux entrent dans la pièce. Ils parlent des rumeurs sur les Terres de l'Est puis d'une certaine prophétie. Il aimerait bien que ça arrive. Cela évitera peut-être aux hommes de s'entredéchirer. Cela les unirai contre une créature venue des mondes le plus terribles.

Une lumière éblouissante le sortit de ses pensés moroses. Elle était bleutée et elle descendait assez lentement pour que Murasakibara l'attrape. Attraper la lumière ? Une étrange idée. Elle s'éteignit aussi abruptement qu'elle était apparue. Un jeune homme quitta les bras d'Atsushi tout en le remerciant.

\- Merci Murasakibara.

Il le connaissait.

\- Qui es-tu ? Demanda Daiki en posant un de ses poignards sous la gorge de l'étranger.

\- Un ami, Aomine, répondit l'intru.

Il le connaissait aussi. Il disparut soudainement ce qui le surprit et il apparut devant lui.

\- Puis-je ? Demanda le jeune homme à la chevelure bleue pâle.

Akashi l'autorisa d'un mouvement de tête et l'intru prit la bague des Kuroko et la mit autour de son doigt. Rien ne se passa... Il ne brûla pas vif comme toutes les autres personnes qui avaient voulu la prendre.

\- Vous être Kuroko Tetsuya, réalisa Shintaro.

\- Exact Midorima. Vous devez sans doute savoir la raison de ma venue. Mais vous ne l'espériez pas.

Et là, il s'évanouit. Akashi se leva d'un bond pour le rattraper. Le contact le pétrifia à nouveau.

-Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ? Explosa Daiki.

-Aomine ! Claqua la voix froide d'Akashi.

Il était figé, son corps tremblait. Il n'avait pas froid. C'était autre chose. Il avait même trop chaud. Non, c'était autre chose. Mais quoi ?

 **KnB - Akashi Seijuro - KnB**

-C'était l'amour, dirent les deux Akashi d'une même voix.

* * *

Réponses aux reviews :

No reviews car je suis allé plus vite que l'éclair xD


End file.
